


You Go To My Head

by Nerd_alert19



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_alert19/pseuds/Nerd_alert19
Summary: An angsty little piece that takes place mid-way through Season 3 after the exodus from New Caprica but before their talk in "A Day in the Life."Perhaps they just needed a little push...the right set of circumstances...some time to think about it...or all of the above.
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 84
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, in the quiet hours, he wonders what he could have possibly done to deserve to have the rare wonder that is Laura Roslin as a staple in his life. To have even survived the mass annihilation of the human race is in itself a gift, but to have been thrown into this new evolution of survival with someone of her strength and inner beauty is one of the greatest gifts he could imagine. Nights like tonight, however, he wonders which of the gods he doesn’t believe in is so hell-bent on torturing him with their willing accomplice. 

She was sitting closer than usual. He was positive that she had shifted subtly closer the last time she had gotten up and returned to the couch. Being a logical man, he had almost convinced himself that he had imagined it, but her shoulder brushed against his own as she turned the page of the report she was reading, and her thigh brushed against his every time she leaned forward to grab another. Not that he could create a rational thought since the synapsis of his brain misfired every time that she leaned closer to point out something to him from the paper in her hand, but he was sure that she was sitting closer now. Over the past several weeks, he had been careful to ensure he only drank water while she was in his quarters; because he felt far more for her than was appropriate, and he found himself having to work diligently to keep his feelings tightly reigned in any time they were in the same room. He knew that he needed to take a step back if he had any hope of getting past it. She was his best friend outside of Saul, and he couldn't stomach the thought of losing that by making her uncomfortable. He just needed to put a little distance between them until he could work this out. 

He stood and moved towards the drink cart to refill his water as an excuse, and she glanced up at his sudden move. 

"You okay?" 

He offered her a tight smile. "Just getting more water. You need anything?" 

Her own smile was soft and made his heart jolt as she turned to watch him from where she sat. She propped her head up on the elbow she was resting on the back of the couch, and her head tilted endearingly as she studied him. "No, thank you." 

He tried to keep his attention on the water he was pouring, but her watchful gaze was distracting. 

"What's the chances that we could ever have the night off?" she asked, and he looked up with a raised brow. 

"A night off? To do what?" 

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Anything but paperwork. We could play cards...read a book together...maybe find something to smoke." 

The spark in her eyes as she made the last suggestion brought a genuine smile to his face, and he took a sip of his water to buy himself a moment to think. "If you finally had a night off, you'd want to spend it with me?" 

"Of course," she answered immediately as if she were surprised that he could possibly think otherwise. "Why? Would you not want to spend your time off with me?" 

Her tone was teasing, but there was a hint of insecurity edging her words that only a man so desperately in love with her would have noticed. "There's no one I'd rather spend my time with than you, Laura," he reassured her, but her look turned thoughtful. 

"I don't suppose there's really a lot of options for you to share your company with these days." 

Though she said it flippantly, her eyes narrowed, and it bothered him to think she would find herself to be a last option for his attention. "It doesn't matter," he said with a soft smile as he moved back towards the couch. "I'd always choose to spend my time with you." 

Her eyes sparked once more as she watched him. A playful smile tugged on her lips, and she shook her head in amusement. "I don't know about that...you didn't like me very much when we met. I do recall some time I spent vacationing in your brig." 

The phrasing she chose made him chuckle, but he shook his head and narrowed his eyes at her. "Perhaps you also remember the events that precipitated your...."vacation". I would also like to remind you that I forgave you and went down to that planet to rescue you." 

"Rescue me?" she scoffed, "We remember things quite differently, Bill." 

"It seems we do, Laura," he agreed and took a seat on the couch next to her a little further away than the one he had occupied previously. Her smile faltered for a fraction of a second, and he almost thought he imagined it. 

"I don't suppose it matters now,” she shrugged, and the smile once more found its way to her lips, “but if anyone would have told me then that you'd be my closest friend and come to mean more to me than anyone ever has, I'd have thought they'd helped themselves to some of my Chamalla." 

His heart wanted to fixate on the idea that he meant more to her than anyone ever has, but his brain kept replaying two words like a siren in his head: "closest friend". 

He was her friend and any notion that he carried of ever being more to her was a pipe dream. What could he possibly have to offer a woman like Laura Roslin? She was the most incredible woman he had ever known, and he had no hope of ever having her think of him the way he thought of her. He forced a smile on his face and hoped it looked sincere enough to keep her from questioning him. 

"What's on your mind, Bill? You've been quiet tonight," she asked softly and her fingers ghosted across his shoulder. 

The look of concern in her eyes was almost his undoing, but close friends don’t admit to being desperately in love with their close friend. He shook his head and tried to look convincing as he said, "I'm sorry. I'm just tired." 

"I should go then, and let you get some rest," she suggested with a sympathetic smile, and he wanted nothing more than to beg her to stay; but he knew his heart and mind were not in a good place, and her presence was wearing down his self-control. 

She leaned closer and slid her palm against his cheek as her eyes searched his. "Get some rest, Bill. I worry about you." 

His hand came up to hold hers to his cheek as he allowed himself just a moment to enjoy her touch. "I worry about you too, Laura. You should really take a night off soon. You've earned it." 

Her smile was radiant as her thumb gently stroked his cheek, and his heart pounded painfully in his chest. "I think we both have. You pick a night and I'll find us some cards...or something to smoke." 

"Deal," he agreed and felt the sudden rush of loss as she pulled her hand away and stood to leave. 

He walked her to the hatch, and she hesitated as if she really didn't want to go. She turned to him with a contemplative look as though she wasn't quite sure of herself in that moment. Her eyes met his, and the soft look of affection and worry he saw there made his chest feel tight. 

Before he could process her movements, she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him. Her head fell gently against his shoulder as her hands spread across his back. His own arms moved around her automatically, and he caught her soft sigh as she felt him reciprocate. 

"I couldn't do this without you, Bill," she whispered, "and I've decided I wouldn't even want to. You're more than just my Admiral, and I'm here. Just...if you ever need anything...I'm here." 

"Same to you, Laura," he whispered back, and her arms tightened around him for just a moment before she stepped back with a faint blush on her cheeks. 

"Goodnight, Bill," she said with a smile and he reached past her to open the hatch. 

"Goodnight, Laura," he replied and watched as she stepped through and nodded to her security detail that she was ready to go. 

His heart was heavy as he watched her until she disappeared from sight. He needed to find a way to be content with what she was willing to offer him. Her companionship meant more to him than anything, and he wouldn't let his ache for more get in the way and cost him that. 

He just needed a little time away from her to get his head and his heart in sync and then he could be what she wanted. 

He'd be her friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

She was beyond frustrated. She hadn't seen him in over a week now. Every time she was supposed to meet with him, Colonel Tigh would show up claiming something came up, and the Admiral was detained for one thing or another. At first, she was merely disappointed at not being able to see him, but now she was down-right angry and one more excuse away from marching into the C.I.C and dragging him out of there by his ear. She'd been racking her brain for days trying to figure out what she could have possibly done to cause him to want to avoid her. At first, she thought that perhaps she had crossed a line by hugging him that night before she left, but they'd hugged before, and he'd kissed her when she promoted him to Admiral so surely, he wasn't balking at a hug. 

She tried calling him, but she'd been railroaded on that front too. It seems even being the President didn't grant you access to the Admiral these days, and she was on the verge of sending Kara off on another unauthorized mission just to get him to talk to her. She would march herself into the brig right now if he'd just tell her what was going on. 

If she were simply the President trying to get a hold of the head of the military, she would perhaps be a little more patient, but she was long past trying to get in touch with the Admiral. 

She was desperate to talk to Bill. 

She missed him terribly. Her heart hurt at the distance between them just as she felt they had been growing closer. When she'd first noticed the trend in his missing meetings with her, she'd told herself that it was probably a good thing. She had been having a difficult time trying to keep her feelings for him confined to just friendship and thought the time apart could help her get a hold of herself. She was finding instead that the idea of absence making the heart grow fonder was certainly the case for her now. The time apart had solidified what she'd been afraid to admit to herself for months. 

She was in love with him. 

That realization had set her on the roller coaster of emotions ranging from affection to fear and now to the current feelings of wanting to toss him out an airlock. 

If he didn't show for their meeting today, she was going to take matters into her own hands. 

She looked up at the sound of Tory's voice as she announced the arrival of her guest, and her relief at not seeing Colonel Tigh was short-lived. The Admiral had shown up, but he'd brought Lee with him. Any chance she had for a private conversation was gone and she sighed inwardly in frustration. 

"Admiral, it's good to finally see you again," she said as she gestured for them to take the seats in front of her desk and tried desperately to keep her tone light and professional. 

"I apologize for my lack of appearance, Madam President," he offered in a tone much too polite for her overwrought nerves to handle. "I'm afraid it's just been one thing after another aboard Galactica. I hope you'll forgive me." 

The timbre of his voice softened at the end, and her lovesick heart was having a hard time maintaining her anger. He'd been so quiet and withdrawn when they'd last been together, and she chastised herself for overreacting. He probably was just worn down and overworked and her own disappointment at not getting to spend time with him had clouded her perspective. 

"Of course, Admiral," she offered with a genuine smile, and though he offered one in return, it didn't quite reach his eyes. That ache in her heart was back, and she fought to keep the mask of professionalism in place. 

The meeting progressed smoothly, but it felt like the ones they had shared at the beginning of their journey. They lacked the warmth she'd come to rely on when they were together, and she felt off-balanced and tense throughout. He was the very model of professionalism and efficiency and every bit the Admiral. 

She just missed _Bill_. 

With business concluded, the men stood to leave, and her stomach tightened in knots. "Captain Adama, if you wouldn't mind giving me a moment alone with the Admiral," she requested and caught a spark of something cloud Bill's eyes for just a moment as Lee nodded in agreement and left the room. 

"Bill, is everything okay?” she asked as soon as Lee was out of earshot. “ I was starting to think you were avoiding me." 

The smile he gave her was tight and forced and made her chest hurt. "I'm sorry, Laura. It's been a long week. I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm sure things will be getting back to normal soon." 

"Okay," she said with a smile as forced as his own had been. "You'd tell me if something was wrong though?" 

"Of course, You're my friend, Laura. If something was wrong, I’d tell you." 

She couldn't quite explain why being called his friend hurt, but it seemed to cut across her heart and fill her with an undefinable sadness. She nodded and forced a cheerfulness to her voice she was far from feeling. "Let's do dinner soon. I feel like I have a million things to tell you. It's seemed like much longer than a week when I was so used to seeing you almost every day. I've missed you." 

She shrugged her shoulders helplessly and his forced smile returned. "I've missed you too. We'll make time for dinner together soon," he assured her, but her heart fell as she realized he didn't really mean it. 

"I'll see you soon, Laura," he said and turned and strolled from the room before she'd even had a chance to respond. 

She sank heavily into her chair and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes began to fill. She'd never shed tears over a man before, and she was working valiantly not to this time either. She lost the battle and reached up to remove her glasses and brush the salty droplets from her cheeks before they could drip onto the papers scattered across her desk. 

This was exactly why she didn't let anyone close, but somehow Bill had found a way to sneak past all of the walls she had built over time to protect herself and now she was paying for it. 

She just needed to move past her feelings for Bill Adama if she had any hope of surviving with her heart intact. 

It was another week before they saw each other again, but this time they were both to blame for the avoidance tactics. She needed space to reconcile her feelings and get him off of her mind.

The problem was that it had the opposite effect.

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him in her self-imposed week of torture. Every frakkin little thing made her think of him. Her days were filled with little thoughts or comments that she wanted to share with him, books she wanted to discuss or borrow, things that made her smile which she knew would make him smile too. She'd absent-mindedly reached for the wireless more than once just to hear his voice only to chastise herself for being so weak. Every time she'd even consider going to Galactica she would remind herself that he was avoiding her too, and the melancholy that washed over her would be enough to send her back to her desk to get work done. 

Tory, however, hadn't picked up on her desire to avoid the Admiral and had scheduled several meetings for her on Galactica for the day including one with the man himself. She could only hope that he'd pull one of his tricks from last week and send Saul instead. 

She sighed as she glanced out of the Raptor window on the way to Galactica. 

It was a lie. 

She didn't really want him to send Saul instead. 

She missed him more than she could express, and her heart was thumping wildly in her chest at the thought of seeing him after so many days apart. She knew she'd give in and make her way to his quarters before she left if he made an excuse to avoid the meeting with her. Apparently, she was a glutton for punishment and her traitorous heart was determined to make her suffer through time in his presence whether he liked it or not. 

The disappointment she felt when she stepped from the raptor to find that he wasn't in the hangar deck to greet her was hard to shake as she walked the halls. She mentally prepared herself to meet with the Colonel and therefore wasn't prepared to walk into the Ward Room to find the Admiral already there and waiting. 

He stood respectfully when she entered and all of the air fled from her lungs at the sight of him. Any hope that she had of maintaining her professional composure around him was gone. She tried to discretely suck air back into her lungs but found it more difficult than she'd anticipated. Her head was swimming, and she found she couldn't quite form the words necessary to greet him. 

"Madam President," he greeted her unaware of her plight, and she stepped forward automatically to close the distance between them. 

"Admiral," she managed to get out and offered a warm smile when he pulled out her chair for her. The reminder of what a kind and warm gentleman he was didn't help her already frazzled nerves and the close proximity to him as she took her seat was definitely causing problems. 

He took his seat across from her and waited patiently for her to begin their meeting. She opened her mouth to bring up the first item on their agenda but closed it quickly with a shake of her head. 

"Tory, could you give us the room, please?" 

Her aid hesitated for a moment before giving an obedient nod and stepping out of the hatch as instructed. 

She took a deep breath before turning back to Bill determined to say what she needed to. 

"I just need a moment between Laura and Bill," she explained and his expression softened in understanding. 

"I don't know where this awkward tension between us came from, but gods, Bill, I've missed you, and I need us to fix this so I can have my friend back." 

"Let's just chalk it up to a stress and fatigue and put it behind us," he offered, and she sighed gratefully. 

"Think you could make time to have dinner with me tonight before I head back to Colonial One?" 

"It's my top priority," he promised and this time the smile that stretched across his face seemed sincere. "You can relax in my quarters when you're done with your meetings and I'll join you as soon as I can leave the CIC." 

She couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face at just the thought of spending quality time with him, and she couldn't bring herself to care. 

Their meeting moved along steadily, and she felt lighter than she had in weeks. 


	3. Chapter 3

She was curled up in the corner of his couch when he walked in. The sight of her comfortably tucked into his personal space sent a warm tingling up his spine, but the wide smile she gave when she looked up and saw him made his heart race. 

“Welcome home, Darling,” she said playfully, and her eyes sparked with humor and affection. He chided himself for the jolt of pleasure her words evoked. “Hope you don’t mind that I helped myself to a book.” 

“Not at all,” he replied and stepped towards the service cart. “Can I get you a drink?” 

“Just water, please.” 

His hand lingered over the bottle of ambrosia for a moment before he decided it would be best to keep his head clear. He knew better than to drink anything that could possibly lower his inhibitions. Her warm smile and lilting voice were heady enough without alcohol. 

"You don't have dinner cooked and waiting for me on the table?" he teased, and her eyes danced as she tried to keep the smile off of her face. 

"I'm so sorry, Dear. It seems I've turned lazy and irresponsible. I'm not sure why you keep me around," she sighed dramatically. "I'll understand if you want to trade me in for a younger woman who knows her place is in the kitchen." 

He laughed and shook his head. “I can't believe you even said that with a straight face. You're a far better actress than I gave you credit for, Laura. I think I'll keep you." 

"Pretty Please,” she grinned. 

"I'll call for dinner if you want to get back to your book,” he offered, but she shook her head and gestured to the empty space next to her. 

"Call and then come join me. We haven't had time together like this in weeks, and I want to make the most of it.” 

"You did mention having a million things to tell me." 

"Oh no, that was over a week ago. It's up to two million now." 

"I'll grab a pen and take notes then," he said with a nod, and the sweetness of her laugh made his heart fill. 

He put a call into the galley and brought them each a glass of water to the couch. 

“I have a confession….a surprise really…” she admitted as she took the glass from his hand, and his brow arched in cautious curiosity. 

“Why is the hair at the back of my neck standing up?” 

Her responding laugh made his heart swell. He'd never get tired of hearing her laugh. 

“Nothing to fear," she assured him with her free hand held up to ward off his concern. "I’m not planning a takeover of your ship.” 

“I can’t say I’m all that relieved yet.” 

She turned towards him on the couch, and though her look turned serious, she was humming with excitement and it was palpable in the space between them.

“Well…let me put you at ease, Admiral. You are officially off duty for the night. I talked to Colonel Tigh, and he assured me that short of a Cylon attack you wouldn’t be disturbed," with those words her excitement bubbled to the surface, and she finished with a brilliant smile, "I did it, Bill! I gave us the night off.” 

“You gave us the night off?” 

“Yes I did….and…” she smirked as she pulled a small package out of the bag she had propped against the couch. “…I have something to smoke, and a set of playing cards.” 

“And what made you decide to give us tonight off?” 

“I missed you,” she sighed “that’s it. I've just really missed you, and I decided to just steal some time for us.” 

His chest tightened at the tender confession, and his heart told his brain to take a hike. He’d missed her too. “Sounds like a valid reason to me.” 

“Isn’t it though?” She beamed, and his lips curved into a smile. 

“We might have a bit of a time getting you back to Colonial One if we’re both high as kites” he pointed out, but she merely shrugged with a grin tugging at the corner of her lips. 

“We’ll figure that out later. Live a little, Bill.” 

He settled against the couch content to do just that for a while. She filled him in on the latest issues with the Quorum, and he listened contentedly as her voice filled the space. He knew he was in trouble when he found himself delighted to hear stories about Tom Zarek simply because he was happy to hear her talk for a while. 

She asked him questions about his day and things aboard Galactica, and he fought the urge to imagine a life with her and the nights they could share just like this one curled up together on the couch talking through their days and soaking in companionship. He'd thought about it far too often as it was, but getting to act out his dream was making it even harder to keep his walls up. 

She touched him often. Her hand on his arm or shoulder when she spoke was common enough, but tonight it all felt amplified. Perhaps it was the fact that he’d gone so long without being alone with her, or perhaps it was the fact that tonight there was no work, only Bill and Laura. Perhaps it was a combination of the two. All he knew was that everywhere her hand touched a jolt coursed through him like a live current, and his entire being had to focus on not responding to it. 

They made the executive decision to wait until after dinner to smoke their stash so the officer delivering their food wouldn’t have anything suspicious to spread back to his comrades in the galley. She thought it was probably best anyway. She was already having a hard time keeping her hands safely restrained in her lap. They seemed to have a mind of their own tonight and kept finding reasons to rest on his shoulder or arms. She consoled herself with the acknowledgment that they hadn’t strayed anywhere else yet, but she’d have no guarantee if they were high on New Caprica’s finest later. 

The dinner table had safely separated them while they ate, but now they were back on the couch and she could swear they were closer than before though she couldn’t be sure who to blame for that. She was starting to feel flushed and warm and decided she certainly needed a little distance between them. 

“Cards?” She suggested suddenly and reached into her bag for the deck she had borrowed that afternoon. 

“Sure,” he agreed easily and stood up to head to the table. 

He reached down to offer her a hand up, and she shivered at the feel of his large hand holding hers. She allowed him to pull her up, and if he noticed the way that she took her sweet time removing her hand from his, he didn’t mention it. 

She took the seat next to him at the table and watched as those hands she so admired shuffled the cards with practiced skill. 

Three games in and she was trying her best to keep a straight face. He’d beaten her two of the hands, but she’d won the last one and with the hand she had, she was guaranteed to win this one as well. She usually had a better handle on keeping a neutral expression, but she hadn’t had this much fun since their night on New Caprica. The stuff they’d been smoking for the past half hour probably had something to do with her inability to contain her happiness. Looking across the table at her companion, she admitted to herself that it was probably just as much the company as the stuff she’d inhaled that kept the smile from leaving her lips. 

She glanced at her cards again and leaned back in her chair. “So what’ll it be, Bill? You want to fold now? Lose on your own terms?” 

“Someone seems awfully confident over there," he huffed. "I think you should remember that I’ve beaten you twice.” 

“Well, I was just warming up...or maybe I was just letting you win so you’d just think that you were better...” she trailed off, and a knowing smirk spread across his lips. 

“You’d never ‘let’ me win, Laura, you’re far too competitive.” 

“Hmm...that’s true,” she agreed with a grin, and then she seemed to come across a thought that made her eyes narrow in the way that warns him she’s up to something. She didn’t keep him waiting long before she suggested, “So, what do you say we make this interesting?” 

“Depends on what you have in mind,” he hedged and felt a sense of foreboding rising up. 

“Winner gets to choose,” she threw out nonchalantly, but the mischief in her eyes had intensified, and he watched her carefully. 

“Choose?” 

“The loser has to do anything that the winner says...within reason of course.” 

“Well, of course” he muttered with a teasing roll of his eyes. 

“Do you agree to the terms, Sir?” 

He studied her a moment and knew in his gut this was a terrible idea. Neither of them was clear-headed, and her eyes held a dangerous spark. He looked down at his hand and came to a decision. 

“Deal” 

A slow grin spread across her lips, and she didn’t even bother to contain it. “Then show me what you’ve got, Bill.” 

A shiver ran up his spine as all the possibilities raced through his mind. He took a deep breath and spoke up, “You first, Laura.” 

She rolled her eyes, but confidently splayed her hand across the table. “Full Major,“ she declared and leaned back in her chair to await his concession to her win. 

He let out a low whistle as he observed the cards she’d placed down. “That’s a nice hand, Laura,” he said, and she beamed. 

“I know.” 

“I guess that explains why you were so confident. It’s just that...well, it doesn’t quite beat my Full Colors,” and with that, he placed his own hand down on the table and watched the confidence drain from her face. 

She studied the cards carefully and quietly, and he held his breath waiting. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair. 

“Okay. So what’ll it be, Bill?” she asked, and her easy acquiesce caught him off guard. 

“What do you want?” She prompted again, and his mind was too foggy to think clearly. That was a loaded question and trying to process it while under the influence was not a great idea. 

“You don’t have to...” he started, but she shook her head. 

“A deal’s a deal, Bill. I lost fair and square...unless I didn’t....” she said and her eyes held his with suspicion. 

“Oh I beat you fairly,” he argued with a grin, and a slow smile started to form on her mouth. 

“Then tell me what you want.” 

He took a deep breath in a futile attempt to clear his brain. He knew exactly what he wanted. 

He wanted her. 

The problem was that she was probably intoxicated enough to agree, but he didn’t just want her for tonight when they would both wake up with regrets. He wanted a lifetime of nights with her, but only when they were fully aware and both wanting the same thing.

He came to a decision. 

“You’re too out of it to head back to Colonial One without raising questions about your...condition. I want you to stay here. I’ll take the couch, and you can take the rack.” 

She sat silent for a moment studying him before she eventually spoke up, “You can ask me for anything, and that’s what you want?” 

“Yes.” 

“I could just get guest quarters,” she suggested, but he shook his head. 

“I’ve smoked with you before, Laura. You’re about to hit the part of the experience where you get philosophical and giggly. You want every one of my officers you pass to see you like that?” 

“Would that be worse than them seeing me leave your quarters in the morning?” She countered with a raised brow, but he merely shrugged his shoulders. 

“You have morning meetings here all the time. They won’t know you stayed.” 

“You’re using this to protect my reputation?” she asked but it was more of a statement than a question. 

“I’ve got some clothes you can borrow,” he said and stood from the table to collect them while she used the time to collect herself. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed that he hadn’t asked for something else. 

She would have. 

She was suddenly glad that she had lost. What she would have asked for would have ruined everything between them. He would have either rejected her outright and broke her heart, or they would have given in to temptation and destroyed their friendship for one night together. Just the thought of losing him made her chest feel tight. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sweats and t-shirt he held out to her. She smiled and thanked him before moving to the head to change. 

When she stepped back out he was spreading sheets and blankets across the couch, and she was hit with a wave of disappointment that their night off was coming to a close already. 

“I’m not taking your rack, Bill. I can sleep on the couch.” 

“You made a deal to agree to what I asked. Hit the rack, Roslin.” 

“Yes, Sir,” she agreed with a smirk and turned to follow orders. She took one more look as he settled onto the couch before moving towards his rack and sliding beneath the covers. They smelled like him and she closed her eyes tightly thinking this was at least a pleasant alternative. 

Half an hour later she was still wide awake. From the sounds of movement in the main area, he was too. She wasn’t even sure how late it was, but she knew she’d never fall asleep at this rate, and he was just as restless. She tossed the covers back and made her way to the couch. She could feel his eyes on her as she reached for the book that she’d been reading earlier that evening and moved in front of him. 

“Slide over,” she said, and he gave her a curious look. She stood there waiting until he shook his head and turned onto his side with his back pressed against the cushions to give her as much room as possible to lay down next to him. She reached for the lamp on the side table and turned it on as low as she could before laying on her back beside him and opening the book to where she’d left off. Her soothing tones filled the room as she read aloud to him. 

Less than twenty minutes later she felt his breathing even out, and she turned her head to see him sleeping soundly. She smiled and closed the book and set it on the table before carefully turning to face him. She held still for a moment to make sure she hadn’t woken him, and when she was sure he was still out, she allowed herself the chance to study him. 

He looked younger in sleep. The constant tension that came from being the protector of humanity was erased and she longed to reach up and run her fingers through the hair at his temple. Her eyes traveled down to his lips and she wanted desperately to lean in and feel them against her own. She’d thought about it far too often. She frequently reminisced about the kiss he’d given to her when she had made him Admiral and often wondered if there was any other medal she could come up with to give him so he’d have another reason to kiss her. She should really have Tory check into that for her. She bit her lip to keep from giggling at the idea of trying to explain to Tory that she needed an award for the admiral because she wanted to make out with him. No, She would have to come up with a plausible excuse before she went to Tory. 

She granted herself a few more minutes to soak in the feel of being so close to him, as memories of New Caprica came back to her. She’d wanted another night like that with him for so long and had tried tonight to recapture it. She realized now that she couldn’t. They would never be those people again. They had been free from their responsibilities that night, she more so than him, but things had changed again and they were the two leaders of humanity. The fate of the human race rested once more on their shoulders, and she closed her eyes as grief welled up in her belly. She took a deep breath before gingerly sliding off of the couch. Carefully, she pulled the blanket in place over him before turning off the lamp and heading back to his rack. 

He expected the next morning to be awkward when he woke but soon realized that at some point he’d fallen asleep and she’d gone back to his rack. She was still asleep and a flood of affection rushed over him at the sight of her curled up peacefully beneath his sheets. She looked good in his clothes, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He quietly made his way to the head to start getting ready for the day. 

Not long after, he was at his desk looking over reports when she stepped into his line of sight. He had to smother a grin at how cute she looked in oversized clothes rubbing sleep from her eyes. 

“Morning,” she mumbled and he gestured to the table where a carafe of fresh coffee was waiting. 

“Help yourself,” he offered, and she smiled gratefully as she moved to pour herself a cup. She moved to his desk and topped his off before replacing the carafe on the table and moving to the head to get ready for the day. 

The domesticity of the moment wasn’t lost on either of them. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a few hours later when she stood next to him in the CIC studying the star charts that Gaeta had laid out. The planet that Racetrack had discovered on her scout run was far too promising to ignore. The planet itself was tidally locked with its star and would not be habitable due to the extreme temperature fluxes and a highly temperamental atmosphere, but right around the terminator zone was a stretch of plant life that fell between the Day zone and Night Zone and might mean a chance to replenish their food stores if the recon mission shows edible vegetation. He’d already sent a couple of raptors to check it out, and they were waiting for them to report back in. 

“Sir,” Dualla called out, “Racetrack just checked in. Requesting permission for the scout teams to return to Galactica.” 

“Call them back," he ordered in response. "Have Racetrack meet me and the President in the Ward Room once they're back on board.” 

“Aye, Sir. Racetrack this is Galactica. You are cleared to come home. Repeat, you are cleared to return to Galactica.” 

“Let’s go see what they found,” he said to Laura, and she walked with him out of the CIC to meet Racetrack in the Ward Room. 

The area the recon team had scouted showed vast vegetation. They’d encountered the planet at just the point in the planet's revolution that the plants were ready to harvest and had not yet succumbed to the harsh flare-ups it would face in the next month if their calculations were correct. Whether or not anything they found would be useful to them remained to be seen and would require a ground team to investigate. Radiation levels were stable for the moment and atmospheric conditions were safe enough for them to breathe, but their timetable was short and they’d need to work quickly if they wanted to harvest anything. 

After dismissing Racetrack, he and Laura sat side by side in the Ward Room looking over the scans that the teams had returned with. 

“So what’s next, Admiral?” she asked as she leaned back in her chair and turned her eyes from the scans to him. 

He picked up the scan of the most promising area they’d found and studied it as he talked. “I’ll lead a team down to the surface to check out the plant life there. Hopefully, we’ll find something to replenish our food stores.” 

“Is that safe for the Admiral of the Fleet to be away from the ship on an unknown planet?” she asked, and there was something in her tone that caused him to glance over at her, but her expression was neutral, and he turned back to the scans. 

“Saul and Lee will be on Galactica in case the Cylons show up, and we’ll have the emergency jump coordinates set in the raptor to rendezvous with the fleet. Plus, it will be tough conditions down there, and it’s important that I lead by example. I won’t ask my people to do something I haven't done first. It'll help when they’re assigned on the collection teams to know that I’ve already gone down there and done what I’m asking them to do.” 

She nodded in understanding and picked up a scan to study. “Who’ll go with you?” 

“I’ll take Helo, and we’ll need Doc Cottle to come along and help determine what’s safe for us to eat. We’ll bring samples back to Galactica for analysis, and if we find something, I’ll send collection teams down to get what we can.” 

“I’d like to go too.” 

“What?” he asked and his full focus was now on her in place of the scans. She, however, kept her eyes trained on the report in her hands, but he knew it was most likely a ruse so that she didn’t have to look at him. 

“I want to be on the ground team,” she stated again and finally looked up and met his gaze. She squared her shoulders as she waited for his response. 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Why not?” she asked and set the report down as she leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest in silent challenge. 

“Because you’re the President, and it’s not safe.” 

“You said yourself that there will be emergency jump coordinates loaded into the raptor…” she pointed out, and it finally occurred to him why her tone had been off and she’d asked those specific questions. She’d set him up. 

He was about to call her out on it when she offered him a sweet smile and shrugged, "You’ll be there. What could be safer than that? You’ll keep me safe.” 

He’d be lying if he claimed that last comment hadn’t been a boon for his ego and perhaps tilted the scales a bit more in favor of agreeing with her. 

“We won’t have room on the raptor for your security detail,” he pointed out, but she was ready for that argument as well. 

“Racetrack said that all the scans show it’s not habitable, and there’s no wildlife down there. Just some plants and fruit. Are you afraid that you, Helo, and the doctor can’t handle me?” 

The delighted smirk and spark in her eyes caused him to chuckle and lean back in his chair. “You are quite the handful sometimes.” 

“Only when I want to be,” she grinned but then held up her hands in a show of submission, “but I promise to be on my best behavior the whole time.” 

He studied her carefully. His good sense was battling with her logical arguments. “You’ll have to obey orders down there. No questions asked.” 

“Yes, Sir! I promise to do whatever you say. Just let me go, please.” 

“Fine,” he huffed and he’d never seen her smile quite so full and brilliant. 

Three hours later she was crossing the hangar in a pair of borrowed fatigues, and his brain was reminding him that this was a terrible idea. Lords of Kobol, she looked good...too good. He was going to be in trouble. 

“That’s a lot of gear,” she commented as she approached. He handed another container to Helo to put into the raptor. 

“There’s due to be some minor flare-ups later from the planet’s atmosphere. We’ll be safe on the planet, but it would be too dangerous to fly the Raptor through. We’ll have to stay the night. Those containers are the field gear we’ll need...tents...sleeping bags...rations. We could leave all that here if you’d prefer...” he teased and she shook her head with a grin stealing across her lips. 

“No...it’s fine. You men need your comforts...I’m just here for the adventure. We can do it your way. Carry on.” 

“I appreciate that ma’am,” he grinned. 

She looked more vibrant than he’d seen her since the day of the groundbreaking on New Caprica, and he conceded that this might just be good for her. She needed time away from it all and the chance to have her feet on solid ground, and he realized this was her asking for that in her own way. He may be anxious over her safety from the moment they leave Galactica, but he’d do this for her. If he were truly honest with himself, he’d admit that he would do anything for Laura Roslin. 

Which was why, despite all of his reservations, he reached a hand out to help her up the Raptor wing and returned her sweet smile as she settled into her seat next to Cottle in the rear of the Raptor. He took his own seat next to Helo at the controls and with a prayer he’d never admit to, to the gods he didn’t believe in, for the safety of the woman he loved with every part of him, he gave the command to depart Galactica. 

The terrain was rough, but Laura hiked it effortlessly. 

It was hot, and she’d pulled her hair up giving him a rather distracting view of her very lovely neck. She stuck to him closely as she promised she would, and he found himself thinking that he should have assigned Helo the task of watching out for her so that he could put a little space between them. She was far too alluring with the sun bouncing off of her hair and that look of radiant happiness gleaming from her eyes. It was only the idea of something happening to her on his watch that kept him focused on the task instead of the way her hand felt gripped in his as he helped her down the steep incline and into the valley they were surveying. The way she’d smiled gratefully at him and interlocked their fingers had certainly challenged his resolve. 

Once they reached the valley, they encountered the small grove of bushes and trees the recon team had spotted. Just as predicted, they were covered in small berries and various fruits. Cottle checked over each type to ensure they would be edible and harmless to the fleet, and Helo pulled the sample containers out to begin collecting what they would take back to Galactica for study. 

Laura pushed back a strand of hair from her damp forehead and turned to him. “Admiral, the scans showed what looked like an area up ahead that potentially had grains. We could go check that out while Cottle and Helo look this over,” she suggested and he wondered how she seemed to be bursting with energy after hiking for hours. 

He hesitated to separate from the others, but he knew they were only a ten-minute walk or so away from where the scans had indicated. He nodded and moved to inform Helo of their plans. 

“Let’s go,” he said once he was by her side again and she cheerfully fell into step beside him. 

“Thanks for agreeing to let me come, Bill,” she said as they walked, and he looked over to see the healthy glow on her face. She’d been sick for so long, and he’d been so scared of losing her. Seeing her healthy and happy would never fail to affect him. He’d never stop being incredibly grateful for more time with her. 

“I’m glad you did. It’s good to see you so relaxed.” 

She beamed and gripped the straps of her rucksack. “It’s the fresh air and great company.” 

“I’ll let Cottle know you said so,” he teased and delighted in her responding laughter. 

“Hmm...Cottle is such a delight to spend time with," she grinned, "but I enjoy having this time with you...away from the ship and prying eyes of the fleet. I feel like I get to be Laura for a little while when I spend time with you...and now that we’ve ditched our chaperones, you can be Bill for a few minutes if you want.” 

He looked at her with a raised brow. “I’m starting to realize you always have a plan for your plans.” 

She shrugged but couldn’t quite hide the smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth. “I don’t know what you’re referring to, Bill. I’m just trying to check out the grain” 

“Of course,” he agreed with a shake of his head. 

They reached a large area filled with tall stalks of grain-like plants. She paused and closed her eyes taking a long deep breath. 

“You okay?” he asked as he watched her, and she turned to him with a look full of blissful wonder. 

“Just thinking about eating something that wasn’t made from algae. Bread...cakes and pasta made from actual flour and not processed algae...it feels like the night before Saturnalia. Such sweet anticipation,” she sighed happily. 

“Don’t get too excited," he warned. "We’re not sure this is safe to use yet.” 

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Stop being a realist for a moment, Bill, and dream with me.” 

She reached down and took his hand with a gentle squeeze as she turned back to the field before them. 

“Close your eyes,” she instructed, “and just imagine cutting into a loaf of bread still a little warm. You can almost smell it.” 

He closed his eyes as she’d requested, but instead of picturing bread, he was focused on the way her palm felt pressed against his and each tiny pinprick of electricity that came from every point of contact their fingers had. 

Her shoulder brushed his, and he heard her mention something about his beloved Tauron noodles not being algae green, but his mind was conjuring up images of dinners shared with her and the way her hair would glow in the candlelight. 

Needing to distract himself, he removed his hand with a warm smile. “If you want that bread, we need to get this tested.” 

“Yes, sir,” she agreed and opened her bag to remove the sample containers. 

They collected several samples and made sure they were safely stored for the trip back. 

“It’s getting late,” he mentioned once they’d stored the final sample. “We should get back to Helo and Cottle. We’ll have to hike a little way to the Night side of the planet and give ourselves a break from the heat until it’s safe to head back to Galactica.” 

“I’m certainly not going to argue with that plan. It’s odd to be in the middle like this. Constant light on one side, and constant dark on the other. At least it keeps the civilians from begging to settle down here,” she quipped, and he chuckled. 

“I don’t think they’re bound to make that mistake again.” 

“You’d be surprised,” she grinned and felt something tug at her boot just as she took a step. 

She lurched forward into something solid with a force that nearly winded her. She looked up into the concerned eyes of Bill Adama and felt breathless for a different reason entirely. 

“You okay?” 

His arms were wrapped around her holding her up and her hands were clutching the front of his fatigues. She tried to straighten herself but found her foot to be unwilling to cooperate. She shook her head to clear it. 

“My left foot is caught on something.” 

He stepped towards her, and his arms held her closer as he tried to help her balance enough for him to get a look without her falling forward. Her heart was racing. 

“Looks like a vine of some sort is wrapped around your ankle. Let me see if I can cut you free.” 

He removed one arm from her waist to reach for the knife sheathed on his hip and carefully moved down to reach her ankle while she balanced her hands on his shoulders. 

“The vine seems to be prehensile,” he explained. “It literally reached out and grabbed you.” 

She nodded in understanding but the feel of his hands sliding over her leg trying to move between her and the vine so that he could safely cut it was incredibly distracting. She bit her lip to keep the hum from slipping out and tried to think once more of bread and pasta. 

“Alright, step forward,” he said as he stood and helped her move away from the vines. “We’ll need to watch out for those as we head back.” 

She agreed and turned to start walking once more towards where they had left the others. Her heart was still racing, and she was hoping the exertion of their hike would explain the flush running up her neck and cheeks. 

The rest of the hike was uneventful and the four of them made quick work of setting up the tents. There was a significant temperature difference on the dark side of the planet, and they pulled out jackets and set up a small fire as they ate field rations which tasted moderately better than the algae produced meals they’d been living off of. 

When the weather started to turn more frigid than just chilly, they decided to call it a night. 

Bill watched as Laura moved into her tent and secured it before smothering the fire and dropping his rucksack and lantern on the ground and lowering himself down next to them. 

“You not coming, Admiral?” Cottle asked and tilted his head towards the other tent. 

“Her security detail is on Galactica,” he replied tilting his own head in the direction of Laura’s tent. “I’ll be out here tonight.” 

The old doctor’s brows knit in confusion “We haven’t seen the first sign of anything hostile on this planet. What do you think is gonna get her?” 

“Nothing, because she’s not going to be without someone keeping an eye out.” 

“Well, you make a good point, and since you’re the one who agreed to let her come down here in the first place, I won’t feel bad about you being the one to stay up all night keeping guard,” and with that, he smirked and turned towards the tent flap. Before he entered, he gave one more glance back to where Bill was getting comfortable against the trunk of a wide tree, and he felt a twinge of empathy for the stubborn man and cleared his throat to get his attention. “If you get tired...come wake one of us up.” 

Without giving him a chance to respond, Cottle opened the tent flap and stepped inside leaving Bill to shake his head and adjust his position against the tree. He slowly scanned the area for anything that could potentially be a threat to their safety. Cottle had been right that there had been no signs of anything even slightly harmful since they had stepped foot on the planet, but the most precious thing in his universe was tucked away in the tent to his right and he wasn’t willing to take any chances with her safety. 

The sound of her tent unzipping drew his attention, and a moment later she stepped out and gave a curious look to his current position. 

“Why are you sitting out here in the dark?” 

“Keeping watch,” he explained, and her look turned more confused than curious at his words. 

“For what? I thought this planet was uninhabited.” 

“It is as far as we know,” he agreed, but she wasn't willing to drop the topic. 

“Then why are you keeping watch?” she prodded, and he folded his hands in his lap in feigned patience at her litany of questions. 

“Because we can never be too sure.” 

She crossed her arms over her chest and an elegant brow rose in question. “So...you’re planning to just sit out here all night?” 

“Yes.” 

“Bill, it’s getting cold," she argued, "I’m sure everything is fine. You should…” 

“You promised to follow orders if I let you come down here,” he interrupted, and her eyes narrowed at his tone. 

“I did...” 

“Then get in your tent, Roslin.” 

“Sir, Yes, Sir,” she said smartly and turned on her heel and moved back into her tent, the irritation written clearly on her face. 

He paid it no mind. He’d ticked her off before, and he was bound to do it again. He’d survive and more importantly, he would stay out here ensuring her survival.... whether she liked it or not. 

Over the next hour, he tried not to be distracted by the restless noises coming from her tent. He could hear her tossing and turning unable to sleep, and he wished he would have slipped a book into his rucksack. He would have liked to have had one for himself right about now as well. Luckily, the dropping temperatures were making it impossible for him to fall asleep. He pulled the collar of his jacket up and crossed his arms over his chest to try to get a little warmer. It helped for a moment, but then he felt a cold drop of water against his cheek...and then another. He sighed and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. It was going to be a long night. 

His eyes moved towards her tent when it suddenly opened, and she stepped out again. She moved to stand in front of him and held out her hand. 

“Let’s go,” she whispered, careful not to wake Helo and Cottle. 

“Go where?” 

“My tent,” she stated and continued before he could argue, “you can guard me just as well in there with me as you can out here. It’s freezing, and I can’t sleep.” 

She had a valid point, but still, he tried to protest. It was her whispered, “Please, Bill,” that forced him to give in, and he stood and grabbed his bag and followed her into her tent. He had scarcely pulled the zipper back in place when the clouds opened up and a torrent of rain unleashed over their tents. 

“You’re welcome,” she grinned as she slipped into her sleeping bag, and he merely shook his head. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, and he turned away unwilling to give her the satisfaction. He dropped his bag on the ground and unstrapped his sleeping bag. He meant to lay it on the ground next to hers; but she was shivering, and he decided a calculated risk was in order. 

“Get back up,” he requested, and she arched a brow in curiosity but immediately climbed back out of her sleeping bag and watched as he unzipped it and then his own. He zipped the two together and tossed them back down. 

“Body heat,” he explained, and even in the pale light from her lantern could he see her blush. 

She climbed into the newly arranged sleeping bags and glanced away as he slipped in next to her and then turned off the lantern. They lay on their backs each careful not to touch the other until he felt the bag moving from her shivering. 

“You know... I think it works better if we’re actually close enough to share body heat,” he suggested and a soft giggle reached his ears. He waited patiently in the quiet darkness until a moment later she shifted until her body pressed into his side and her cheek rested on his shoulder. 

“Better?” he asked after a few minutes, and she hummed in response. 

Her arm moved across his waist and her body relaxed into his seeking warmth. He closed his eyes but a few minutes later felt her shivering again. 

“Turn over,” he suggested and once again she complied without question. Once she was on her side, he turned towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. He pillowed his head on his other arm and fought the desire to breathe in the scent of her hair. Instead, he focused on not reacting to the way she was pressing back against him and sliding her arm over the one he’d wrapped around her waist. 

A sigh slipped from her lips, and he felt her hand slide across the back of his until she’d laced their fingers together and pulled his arm more securely around herself. 

“Goodnight, Bill,” she whispered and the longing to fall asleep like this every night washed over him. 

“Goodnight, Laura,” he whispered back and felt the hum she released pass through her body and into his.

This felt too good. 

He laid there until he felt her breathing even out in sleep. He wanted to stay awake and savor every moment of holding her like this, but eventually, contentment settled over him and pulled him into the land of dreams. 

She woke up feeling warm and comfortable despite the rock she could feel digging into her shoulder. She shifted away from it and felt something solid at her back. 

Bill. 

Memories of falling asleep wrapped in his arms came back to her, and she closed her eyes again with a smile as she settled back against him. ‘This is what waking up in the mornings should always feel like’ she thought and wondered if she could suggest some kind of buddy system for sleeping when they got back. She could get Cottle to come up with some health reasons to make it necessary, and then she could just come up with a reason or two why she’s Bill’s only buddy option and volunteer to move in as soon as they get back. She bit her lip to keep from giggling at the ridiculous lengths she was willing to go through to get to sleep with him. She’d hate to know what she’d be willing to do for more than just sleeping with him. 

His breathing changed, and she held still to give him a moment to reorient himself. She expected him to pull away and for an awkward exchange to take place as they put space between them, but instead, his arm tightened around her and she felt his slow exhale against the back of her neck. 

“You’re warm,” he muttered, and she released the giggle she’d been holding back. 

“Mmm...hmm...thanks to my personal heater I brought in from outside,” she teased and felt his laugh as much as she heard it. 

They laid there for several moments in silent contentment. A quick glance at Bill’s watch showed it was still early, and she wished they could just stay right here for the day. Reluctantly, he pulled away and started to get up. 

“I should probably head back out there before Helo and the Doc get up,” he suggested and she nodded in understanding. 

Without another word he grabbed his rucksack and slipped out of the tent. 

A sound to his left startled him, and he looked up to see Cottle watching him with a raised brow. 

“I was just checking in with the President,” he explained quietly “She should be ready to head out momentarily.” 

The old man just nodded his acceptance though his eyes sparked with humor. Before the good doctor could comment, Laura stepped out of her tent and moved to join them. 

“Good Morning, boys.” 

“Madam President,” Cottle greeted, “Did you sleep alright? It got rather cold last night.” 

A blush stole up her neck and colored her cheeks. “I slept just fine. Must have been so worn out from the day before...” 

“Yeah...I’m sure you were,” he agreed with a grin pulling at the corner of his lips. “How’d you fair, Admiral? I was sure you’d have given up your post and joined us in the tent when it started pouring.” 

His mouth opened as his brain fought to come up with a response, but he was mercifully saved from replying when Helo stepped out of the tent and asked about coffee and rations. Laura took the opportunity to slip back into her tent and pack up her things, and Cottle was wise enough not to comment a little bit later when she discretely handed Bill his sleeping bag. 


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later found her meeting with the Quorum. The samples they brought back proved to be safe and teams were working round the clock to harvest and preserve as much as they could before the atmosphere turned too dangerous. Even though the replenished food stocks brought relief to the people, the work was arduous and the fleet was feeling the strain. Concern for morale seemed to be a common theme and was very reminiscent of the Captain’s meeting she and Bill had sat through the day before. 

“We need to do something to give everyone a break when all of this is finished,” Sarah Porter suggested and several murmurs of agreement rang out. 

“We need a celebration or holiday of some sorts,” Zarek piped in, and for once the clamor and cacophony of voices that usually rang out in these meetings were calm and happy rather than argumentative or complaining. 

Jacob shook his head in disappointment, “There’s nothing upcoming on the Colonial Calendar.” 

“Well,” Laura began, “who said we have to stick to the calendar? We’re not the people who once followed it. We’ve changed. We’ve grown together. We’re not just the Twelve Tribes of Kobol anymore. We’re the last of the human race...we’re survivors.” 

“Survival Day!” Jacob spoke up, and all eyes turned to him as he excitedly continued. “We could make it a day to remember how far we've come together, honor those we’ve lost along the way, remember why we’re out here.” 

“I like it,” she beamed, and murmurs of agreement rang out. They spent the rest of the meeting planning the upcoming celebration, and she sat back pleased to finally hear them agreeing and peacefully working together. 

The next time they started arguing she’d have to suggest another holiday. Even at the end of the world holidays seemed to bring everyone together. She was looking forward to a chance for everyone to be excited about something for a change. 

As she sat back listening to the various ideas and suggestions she admitted that she could use something to look forward to as much as anyone. 

The weeks passed quickly and the entire fleet was buzzing with energy and anticipation. She had to admit that she was equally excited for the festivities. She’d even managed to show up dressed and ready over twenty minutes early to Bill’s quarters. He’d been running behind after leaving CIC later than he had planned, but he’d needed to make sure they had shift rotations covered so that everyone could enjoy the party but fleet security would still be a top priority. 

He’d just gotten out of the shower and had given himself a fresh shave when she’d arrived. He’d apologized for running behind but she’d waved him off and told him truthfully that she didn’t mind a moment of quiet before the chaos of the festivities. She grabbed a book and moved to the couch while he moved to his sleeping area to get dressed. She’d only made it a few pages when his voice had her closing the book and standing to leave. 

“Ready?” he asked as he stepped into the main area adjusting his sash, but it didn’t seem to want to lay just right. 

“Oh...you’re just....may I?” she offered, and he nodded his approval. 

She carefully straightened the sash, and he tried not to react to the feel of her fingers brushing against his chest. She was standing so close that he could feel the warmth from her body, and it took all that he had not to react to having all that his heart desired close enough to touch...to taste. 

She looked up, and he could see in her eyes the moment she registered their close proximity. Her eyes locked with his and a flicker of something passed through them too quickly for him to latch onto. His breath held, and he watched as her eyes drifted down to his lips. The hands that she still had on his sash flattened against his chest, and he was certain that she could feel his heart pounding beneath her palm. A shiver ran up his spine as her eyes reconnected with his own. The previous flicker of something was back, but this time he recognized it for what it was: desire. 

His hand drifted of its own accord to the small of her back, and he had, at that moment, a choice to make. 

She made the softest gasp of surprise as he pulled her even closer, but she stretched up eagerly to meet him as he bent his head to capture her lips. 

It was the softest pressure of his mouth against hers, and at the feel of her, a jolt of pleasure passed through him awakening him to what he was doing. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he pulled away, but her hands fisted in his uniform and she reached up to find his lips again. His other hand moved confidently to join the one splayed across her back and he tilted his head and kissed her hungrily with all of his pent-up love and longing released in the movement of his lips against hers. The moan that tore from her throat made his blood sing, and his hand moved to her neck, fingers threading into soft curls and thumb stroking the underside of her jaw. 

Knocking on the hatch had them separating quickly with equal looks of surprise on their faces. Her hand flew to her mouth as he rubbed the back of his neck, neither sure what to say about what had just happened. They both opened their mouths to speak, but a second knock on the hatch kept them silent. 

“Come,” he called out with a quick glance at Laura to make sure she was okay. 

The hatch opened and Tory stepped inside looking for Laura. “Madam President, they’re ready for you and the Admiral.” 

“Yes, thank you, Tory” she replied and wondered if her voice sounded as shaky as she thought. “We’ll be right there.” 

Confident that they would be following her shortly, Tory turned and stepped back out of the hatch leaving only awkward silence behind in the room with them. 

“We should...” he started and she nodded with a smile. A blush stole up her neck and cheeks, and he had a very hard time, with how lovely she looked, thinking of anything other than kissing her again. 

“We’ll talk later?” she asked, and he smiled and tilted his head in agreement inwardly wrestling with his thoughts: those fixated on how good her lips felt and those worried about how that talk would go. 

Deciding he would take the utmost advantage of the time they had together before she turned him down, he offered her his arm to escort her to the ceremony. 

Her smile was breathtaking as she took his arm and followed his lead out of his quarters. His heart jumped each time her thumb stroked the arm she held, and he tried his best to keep his eyes ahead to where they were headed. Only once did he allow himself a glance to the woman at his side and saw a wistful smile gracing her lips and the slight color still highlighting her cheeks. 

He’d never seen her look more beautiful. 

The hangar deck was packed and the bright lights and music gave it the festive feel she’d been hoping for. Cheers erupted once people caught sight of the most recent arrivals, and she gave his arm a gentle squeeze as they made their way to the platform to officially kick off the festivities. 

As arranged, he took the mic first, and she stood a few steps back while she waited. His eyes scanned the crowd, and he caught sight of Kara and his son standing with Saul off to one side. The significance of it in conjunction with the celebration hit him forcefully, and he cast a quick glance over his shoulder to Laura. The sweet smile she gave him as their eyes met caused a lump to form in his throat and the words that he had planned to share suddenly seemed inadequate. Not for the first time while on Galactica’s stage, he decided to wing it. 

“People of the Fleet, we gather here to mark the most important part of the history of the Twelve Tribes....the survival of its people. We have survived the attacks and the exhaustive journey that has brought us to this day, and today we mark the first annual ‘Survival Day’. When we started this journey...we all felt the pain of those we lost, and we honor their memory today...but as I look around, I see all that we have gained. We’re not just surviving anymore...we’re remembering what it’s like to live. Under the steadfast leadership of our President, we are thriving and creating lives for ourselves...making babies.” With that, a few chuckles and laughs came from the crowd. “I for one cannot begin to repay the debt I owe her, and consider it our great fortune that she was the one chosen to lead us through this difficult journey. She has gotten us this far, and she will lead us to earth.” 

“So, say we all!” sprang up from the crowd and several more followed in agreement, and though he could not see her face, he knew Laura was blushing and touched by the sentiment. 

“As we celebrate today, let us remember those we left behind and those we have lost along the way, but let us also look to our future. Let us hope and plan...and live.” 

The crowd cheered as he stepped back and Laura replaced him at the mic. Her hand touched his arm affectionately as she passed, and she took a breath to push past the emotions his speech had stirred. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to kick off the festivities for today. The Admiral was right when he said today isn’t just a reminder of our past. It’s meant to be a reminder of our future, as well as who we are right now. We have survived, we have persevered, and we have created life out here. We will make it to earth, but for now...right now...we will enjoy the journey together. So tonight, let’s eat, drink, and be merry as we celebrate the first annual Survivor’s Day. Let the festivities begin!” With that, the crowd cheered and began mingling amongst each other and she turned with a brilliant smile to find Bill. 

“I read your speech before...and that wasn’t it, Sir.” 

“I guess I felt inspired to make some changes,” he shrugged unapologetically. 

She arched a brow in playful curiosity. “Inspired, huh? And just what spurred this inspiration?” 

His smile was soft, but his eyes held a serious tone to it that made her heart flutter. “Seeing Kara...Lee...Saul.....you. I was just reminded that what I have now is so much more than I lost, and I think a lot of people can say that thanks to you.” 

“Not me,” she replied with a shake of her head. “We did this together...you and I....all of them. It’s been a team effort.” 

“I told you on Kobol that every day since the attacks has been a gift from you. You talked me out of going back to the colonies...made me look ahead instead of behind. I’m still grateful for that...but it’s more than just having my son and Kara here and alive, Saul too. It’s the relationship I have with them now that I never had before. It’s the chance to truly be a part of their lives. It’s your friendship, Laura, and what you’ve come to mean to me. I could never convey my gratitude to you...there just aren’t words.” 

Her eyes were shining and she shook her head trying to compose herself. “I’m alive, Bill...when I should have been long dead. That in itself is a miracle...but I’m not just physically alive anymore...I’m truly alive for the first time in so long. I forgot what that felt like. I’d already lost so much long before the attacks that I’d stopped living. Now...here with you...I can’t tell you what you mean tome either, Bill. Your support and partnership are the most essential pieces to my survival...I couldn’t do this without you.” 

It was in that moment as her words washed over him, that he realized how vital they’d become to each other, and he knew that what had happened earlier in his quarters had been a mistake. The kiss they’d shared had given him a flicker of hope that they might become more to each other, but he’d just been reminded of what they’d lose if they gambled for more. It was a risk that neither of them could afford and his chest tightened painfully as he grieved the loss of what could never be. 

“You won’t have to, Laura,” he assured her “I’ll be here.” 

Her hand tenderly cupped his cheek and she smiled up at him with watery eyes. Their position was achingly familiar, and he could close his eyes and see himself back on Colonial One thanking her for his promotion. “I know you will, Bill,” she said softly and with one last stroke of her thumb over his cheek she stepped back a respectable distance. 

“Want to go get something to drink?” she asked, and her smile had turned playful. 

He offered her his arm with a nod of his head. “After you, Madam President.” 

“Thank you, Admiral.” 

It took them a while to even reach the table where the drinks were set up. They were constantly stopped by various people to say thanks or remark about the party. They were separated from time to time as they performed their duties as the leaders of the fleet but inevitably found their way back together throughout the night. 

It only took a little persisting from Kara before they found themselves joining others on the dance floor, and she smiled remembering their dance on Colonial Day and how far they’d come since then. 

She moved a little closer as they swayed and gripped his hand a little tighter. She wished she had the freedom to move her hand from his shoulder to thread in the invitingly soft hair at the back of his neck or rest her head on his shoulder as she pressed her body even closer to the one that held hers, but they were the leaders of the fleet in a room full of people and such luxuries were not theirs to indulge in. 

The gentle smile he offered made her feel warmer than the drink she’d had earlier and she thought that perhaps he felt the same. The way he squeezed her hand and stroked his thumb along the small of her back gave her hope, and she wanted to find somewhere away from prying eyes to talk. 

They pulled away as the song ended, and it was on the tip of her tongue to suggest that they get out of there and head back to his quarters when Tory stepped up to them. 

“Madam President, your raptor is ready to take you back to Colonial One if you’re ready to go.” 

Usually, she would be relieved to have an escape from the crowd and a chance to go back to her sanctuary for solitude to recovery from a night spent being constantly “on,” but she wasn’t ready to walk away from the man in front of her and looked up to see sad understanding in his eyes. 

“I’ll walk you to the hangar,” he offered, and she nodded her head in resignation as she took the arm he offered. 

Tory and her security guards walking close behind them meant there was no chance for private conversation as they walked, and she was disappointed with how quickly they reached her ride. 

She turned to him as Tory and another of her assistants boarded the raptor. “So that talk…?” 

“It’s late…it’ll keep for another time,” he said and offered his hand to help her up the Raptor wing. 

His smile was warm and though he did nothing to give himself away, she knew in her heart he was pulling away. She nodded, the lump in her throat preventing words, and climbed into the raptor. 

All the way back to Colonial one she repeated one prayer silently over and over: don’t cry, don’t cry. 

She held herself together with her usual poise and grace, but the moment she was safely behind the closed curtain of the private area on her ship, she let the tears fall freely.

She had to stop letting herself hope for what would never be. 


	6. Chapter 6

A week passed, and they were back to avoiding each other. She was more than happy to meet with the Colonel instead this time around and found herself genuinely hoping that’s who would show up for meetings instead of the Admiral himself. She just needed time and space to move past her feelings, and then she could go back to the way things were. He clearly had no interest in pursuing anything more than friendship, and she was tired of the mixed signals. It was best if they just put the kiss behind them and tried to find a way to get back to the comfortable friendship and partnership they’d had before. She could be content with that. It was certainly preferable to losing him altogether. She wasn’t sure how many more rounds of this avoidance game she could take. 

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and pulled a file out to begin to look over it before her afternoon meetings started. She had just started perusing the first report when the Captain’s voice over the intercom interrupted her. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Condition One has just been set. Please take your seats as we prepare to jump.” 

Her eyes flew immediately to the window, and she held her breath as the CAP flew past and took formation. Admittedly, the sight of the familiar vipers of Lee and Kara provided a small amount of comfort. She tucked the files safely away in her desk as she prepared for the jump. 

“Sir, We’ve got two Basestars on Dradis and multiple Raiders popping up. All fighters are away,” Gaeta called out as the Admiral entered the CIC. 

“Apollo to Galactica. We’re in position and awaiting orders to engage.” 

“Engage,” he ordered and watched the Dradis screen as his pilots engaged the enemy. They were severely outgunned and outnumber, but they needed to fight and hold them off until the fleet could jump to the emergency coordinates. 

“What’s the condition of the Fleet?” he called out and waited while Dualla scanned her screen. 

“Only a few ships remaining, Sir,” she answered, and he turned to Gaeta. 

“Get our FTL spooled up and ready to jump as soon as all of our birds are back on board.” 

The ship shuddered as the Basestars directed their fire on Galactica. 

“We need to call our birds back and get out of here,” Saul called out, and Bill watched another ship blink off of Dradis and then another. 

“Call them home,” he ordered. 

“But, Sir…Colonial one hasn’t made the jump!” Dualla called out from her station. “Their Captain reports that they’re having FTL trouble!” 

Saul gripped the center console as the ship rocked again, “We can’t keep holding them off!” 

“We have to,” Bill argued. “We can’t leave without the President.” 

The eyes of his old friend held his sympathetically, and his words were soft as he warned, “If we don’t get those birds back, we won’t make it, and there’ll be no one left to protect the fleet.” 

His heart sank knowing Saul was right. He felt a weight settle over him and he squared his shoulders as he turned to Dualla. “Call them home, Dee,” he ordered again, and her eyes clouded with worry as she called out the order. 

“All pilots, this is Galactica. Return home. I repeat. Return Home.” 

She called out each one as it safely landed on board, but his attention was focused on the Dradis screen with fear gripping his heart. He couldn’t leave her behind. 

“All birds onboard,” Dualla reported. 

“Colonial One?” he questioned, but she shook her head. 

“Jump prep complete,” Gaeta called out, and he felt sick. They couldn’t leave yet. 

“Sir, Radars are headed straight for Colonial One!” 

“Put us between them and the ship!” He commanded, and his officers scrambled to maneuver the ship into position. 

Galactica shuddered and rocked as she moved to protect the smaller ship. Lights flickered and sparks flew from consoles, but Bill Adama saw nothing but the blip on the Dradis Screen warning him that he was about to lose her. 

Laura.

“We’ve got to go, Bill!” Saul yelled to be heard over the noise, and he closed his eyes tight. He knew what he had to do. 

He opened his mouth to give the order to jump when Dee’s voice called out suddenly, “Sir, Colonial One is away!” 

“Jump!” he ordered at once. His whole body felt bathed in relief. 

She was safe. 

The moment Galactica had settled safely next to the rest of the fleet he ordered damage assessments on Galactica and turned to his XO. 

“Get a team over to Colonial One to look at their FTL, and I want the President on a raptor and safely on Galactica immediately. We’ll evacuate that ship until the FTL is fixed.” 

“Aye, Sir,” he replied and picked up the handset to put the order through. 

Laura’s heart was still racing from the close call when Tory came striding in. 

“Ma’am, the Admiral has ordered us to get you on a Raptor headed for Galactica right away. You have a few minutes while the pilot preps to grab anything you might need. They’re evacuating the ship until they can get the FTL drive on Colonial One fixed.” 

“Is that really necessary?” she asked surprised, and Tory nodded her head and began collecting the files they would need to work from Galactica. 

“The Admiral thinks so. He's ordered the entire ship evacuated to Galactica starting with you.“ 

“Do they really think it will take that long to fix it?” she asked and made no move or comply. 

“I’m not sure, ma’am......but...I know that Galactica won’t jump until he’s sure that you...that Colonial One has jumped away...no matter what, and that last call was a little too close.” 

The thought of Bill risking himself and his ship to protect Colonial One was enough to sway her. “I’ll be ready in just a minute,” she promised and quickly moved to her private living space to pack a bag. 

Officer Dualla was waiting in the hangar bay when she arrived ready to escort her to quarters. 

“The repair crew believes it will take at least thirty-six hours to overhaul the FTL on Colonial One," she said as the guards helped Laura down from the Raptor wing. "I’ve been ordered to escort you to the Admiral’s quarters.” 

“The Admiral’s quarters?” she questioned with an elegant brow arched in surprise. “Why not guest quarters?” 

“We’re short on space, ma’am,” she explained. “Guest quarters have all been allocated to your staff and the passengers of Colonial One. The Admiral has offered up his quarters for you.” 

This was certainly a surprise considering the lengths they’d gone to in order to avoid each other lately. “Hmm...did he? I supposed I’ll just have to take that up with the Admiral then. Where is he?” 

“The Admiral is in the CIC....perhaps you’d like to wait for him in his quarters?” Dee pushed just needing to get the President to go along with it so that she could return to her station. She had a long list of things she needed to be at her duty station doing, but she took pride in the fact that the Admiral had chosen her to personally escort the President. He trusted her with someone he valued above all else. It seemed to be obvious to everyone but the two of them how they felt about each other. She'd seen the devastation on his face at the thought of having to leave the President behind, and she knew he'd be on edge until he knew for certain that she was safely in his quarters. This was her mission, and she'd do it with pride. 

“Lead the way,” she finally caved, and Dee sighed in relief and quickly turned and moved towards the Admiral’s quarters before she could change her mind. 

“The Admiral will be in the CIC for a while and said to make yourself comfortable. He said that you’re welcome to use either his quarters for meetings or he can have the Ward Room prepared for you if you'd prefer.” 

“Thank you, Officer Dualla. This will be fine, thank you.” 

“My pleasure, ma’am,” she nodded before turning towards the President’s aid. “Miss Foster, if you’ll follow me I can show you to guest quarters.” 

“After you,” She said and followed her out leaving Laura alone with too many thoughts running rampant in her mind. 

She took a deep breath and looked around the room. For the very first time since the attack on the colonies, she didn’t want to be there. 

It was a few hours before Bill returned to his quarters to find Laura seated at his desk with a stack of files in front of her. 

“Hi,” she said softly when she saw that he had entered. Her smile was warm and sweet and made his heart flutter. He’d missed her more than he could express, and the rush of emotions at seeing her safe after the earlier close call had him off balance. 

He moved towards the drink cart and poured himself a glass of water. “Have you eaten?” 

“No, I thought we could have dinner together before I head out,” she said as she signed her name to the report and moved to the next one. 

His head snapped up. “Head out?” 

“I’m going to stay with Tory in guest quarters,” she explained as she slipped her glasses off and folded them into her hand. 

“Why would you do that? Why don’t you just stay here?” He wasn’t sure why she was reluctant to be in his quarters. She’d always seemed comfortable before. It occurred to him that, perhaps, it wasn’t the quarters but time with him that made her want to run. The last time they'd been alone here they'd crossed a line. 

“You’re not giving up your quarters, Bill,” she sighed and a look of confusion filled his face. 

“Why not?” 

“Because this isn’t just your quarters...you work here...have meetings in here...” 

“It’s just for a few days at most,” he interrupted “and it will give you somewhere to work and have meetings.” At her continued look of resistance, he felt his assessment was correct and added, “I can bunk with Saul.” 

“You’re going to stay with Saul?” she asked, and he nodded thinking that she might finally agree now that she knew she would have the space to herself. 

“I just came by to check on you and get my things,” he fibbed and felt his heart thump heavily in his chest as a look passed over her face at his words. She seemed almost disappointed. It filled his already lagging mind with confusion. 

She watched as he moved towards his private area to gather his things. Her heart sank, and all of her earlier resolve to just get over it and move on crumbled. She felt the urge to stop avoiding, stop giving up, and start pushing. 

“Can we compromise, please?” She called out. “I’ll stay here as long as you agree to stay here too...and let me take the couch.” 

“No,” he replied feeling even more befuddled than before. He walked back towards her with a shake of his head. “You can stay here and take the rack.” 

Her hands moved to her hips as her eyes narrowed on him. “That’s not a compromise.” 

“I never agreed to compromise,” he shrugged. 

She rubbed her hands over her face and tossed her glasses on the desk in frustration. “Can you please stop being so obstinate? I’m not kicking you out of your quarters, Bill. I’ll pitch a tent in the hangar bay first. We both know I’m stubborn enough to do it. So if you want me to stay here,...then you have to stay too.” 

She watched his expression carefully and could see the moment of surrender in the softening of his stance and return of something undefinable in his eyes. 

“Fine,” he muttered, “but I’ll take the couch.” 

“I’ll accept those terms,” she sighed, “with the agreement that we’ll renegotiate later.” 

“Deal. Now...dinner?” He offered as he moved towards the handset on the wall. 

“You make the call, and I’ll set the table.” 

They ate quietly at first. She felt the butterflies swarming in her belly every time she glanced at him and found his eyes on her. Her chest felt tight, and she found her head and her heart at war with each other. She wished she didn’t love him the way that she did. She wished she could just get over it and go back to being his friend, and more than anything she wished he would just love her back. 

She might come to regret it later, but she decided that pushing him still wasn’t enough. She wasn’t willing to lose him completely. 

Now it was time to fight. 

She took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair studying him as she spoke. “Bill, I don’t know how to fix this...whatever this is with us.” 

“We’re fine, Laura,” he said and moved the remaining food around his plate. 

“Fine?” She huffed. “We’ve been avoiding each other since the celebration.” 

Finally, he set down his fork and looked up at her. His face remained impassive as he argued. “We’ve both been busy. It hasn’t been that long.” 

“Okay...” she sighed with a roll of her eyes and exasperation lacing her tone. “I certainly can’t figure out how to fix it if you won’t even admit that there’s a problem.” 

“It was a kiss, Laura. We got caught up in the moment, and we crossed a line. We discussed it, and we’re fine.” 

If she didn’t know him and love him the way that she did, she might have mistaken his impassive expression as disinterest and felt hurt by his casual response, but she loved him desperately and noticed the almost imperceptible way that his eyes held a hint of sadness and the way that his jaw clenched just a little as if the words tasted bitter on his tongue. 

She refused to back down and walk away from this night with any more regrets. She’d walk away battered and bruised, perhaps, but she always did love a good fight, and she’d never found anyone she’d rather fight for. 

She pushed her plate away and folded her hands and placed them on the table in front of her as she leaned forward. “We never discussed it. You said it would keep for another time. It’s another time right now....so let’s discuss it.” 

“What is there to discuss?” He asked as he stood and started clearing off the table. 

“You had no intention of talking about that kiss,” she sighed and looked down at her folded hands, but then she felt her frustration bubbling up and stood to face him. 

“Do you regret kissing me? Is it not as good when I’m not dying?” 

“What? Why would you even ask that?” he asked and turned to face her, his own frustration rising and threatening the infamous Adama control. “Of course, it was good…it was great.” 

Her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed on him. It was all she could do to keep her own temper in check as she asked, “Then what’s the deal with you? We take a step forward, and then you run the other way!” 

“Because being in love with you doesn’t make all of my responsibilities go away, and neither of us can afford to lose the other if we mess this up.” 

“What?” she asked and could barely hear her own voice over the sound of the blood rushing in her ears from her pounding heart. 

“We have certain responsibilities...” he continued, but she shook her head slowly as if she were afraid a sudden movement would break the moment. 

She took a deep breath and forced the question past the lump of emotions lodged in her throat. “You’re in love with me?” 

He closed his eyes. The realization of what he’d let slip hit him, but he would never deny such an important truth. “Of course, I am. You had to have known that.” 

She wet her lips and shrugged helplessly. “I mean...I hoped...but you’ve been so distant.” 

He looked down at the floor as though he were deciding how honest he wanted to be. A moment later he looked back up at her with a raised brow and tightly controlled expression. “I was trying to get over it.” 

“Get over it?” she whispered. “Do you not want to love me?” 

“It’s not exactly ideal,” he replied, and she gave a humorless chuckle at his words. 

“When has anything we’ve faced since the attacks been ideal?” She scoffed. 

His brow knit as he studied her across the room. “I meant being in love with you when you don’t feel the same.” 

Her eyes snapped to his. “You don’t think I love you?” 

“Well, I know we’re friends and you care...” 

“Oh gods, Bill,” she cut him off, “I’m so in love with you I can’t think straight. I thought you didn’t feel the same about me.” 

He shook his head and rubbed his hand over his face in tired exasperation. “We’re quite the pair. We probably shouldn’t be in charge of the fate of the human race if we’re struggling to figure this out.” 

“Probably not,” she agreed with a smirk, and her eyes danced with a playfulness he hadn’t seen in far too long. “Let’s just quit and run away together.” 

“I’ll get the Raptor ready,” he agreed with a smile as he took a step towards her. 

She gripped the edge of the table and leaned back against it. An almost shy look filled her eyes as she asked, “What are we going to do, Bill?” 

“I don’t think avoiding it was working very well,” he offered as he took another measured step towards her. 

“I was miserable,” she whispered watching as he came closer. 

He nodded and held his place several steps away from her still. “Me too.” 

“So, avoiding each other didn’t work out,” she said and nervous butterflies filled her belly. “Maybe we can try...not avoiding each other.” 

His smile was warm and he folded his hands in front of him casually as if this were one of the countless encounters they’d had before and not the prelude to such a monumental choice. “Well...we can’t really avoid each other now, can we?” he shrugged. 

“No, Sir, we can’t,” she grinned and bit the inside of her cheek trying to keep the love-sick smirk from spreading across her face. 

His smile faded and his look turned serious. His eyes held hers as he spoke. “I love you, Laura, and I don’t want to lose you.” 

Her breath caught at his words and a sheen of moisture coated her eyes. “I don’t want to lose you either.” 

“If this doesn’t work out...” he started but she shook her head to halt his words. A smile tugged at her lips and her eyes sparkled with uncontainable joy. 

“You know...I have a feeling that it will. So... Let’s just roll the hard six and enjoy the time we have together.” 

“Deal,” he agreed, and he watched as she looked away. A blush stole up her neck to color her cheeks, and he felt his heart skip at the mere sight of her. Her eyes found his again, and though her look had turned serious, her eyes were bright and filled with mischief. 

“So... if we were to kiss again...you can’t avoid me after,” she warned, and he laughed as affection and desire coursed through his veins. 

“I wouldn’t dare.” 

She squared her shoulders and her grip on the edge of the table tightened. Her voice softened, but it rang out across the space between them barely audible and ringing in his ears all at once. “Just so you know...” she started and waited until his eyes locked with hers before continuing, “I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to kiss me again.” 

“You wouldn’t?” he asked as he began to move closer once more with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“Nuh-uh,” she replied and tried hard to keep the smile off of her own lips. 

He moved until he was standing in front of her so close that she had to tilt her head up to look him in the eye. “Even if I wanted to kiss you right now?” he asked softly. 

Her breath caught and the anticipation danced over her skin. Her heart was racing and she slid her hands slowly up his chest smiling as she felt his heart pounding just like hers beneath her palm. “Pretty please,” she whispered and a moment later her eyes closed as his mouth found hers. 

She hummed in pleasure when his hands moved to cradle her head as he kissed her with abandon. One of her hands fisted in his uniform jacket while the other slid up his neck to thread its fingers in his hair. She felt every nerve ending from head to toe shoot shocks of pleasure through her body, and she was certain this man was as talented with his lips as he was with his beloved ship in battle. His tongue swept through her mouth, and she couldn’t keep the moan building in the back of her throat from slipping from her lips. His hands on her elbows had her standing and pressing her body against his as his mouth worked over hers hungrily. 

They pulled apart slowly when the lack of oxygen forced them to stop and catch their breath. 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist content to simply stand there holding her close. 

“I’d like to renegotiate those terms from earlier, Sir,” she said and pressed slow kisses up his neck and across his jaw. 

“And what are your terms, Madam President?” he inquired, and his heart jumped with every touch of her lips to his skin. 

“We’ll share the bed,” she said and her fingers moved towards the buttons on his jacket and began sliding them through the holes desperate to find skin for her hands to connect with. 

“Deal,” he agreed and his lips found hers once more. That arrangement was more than agreeable to him, and as he slowly started backing her towards the rack, he decided he’d spend the rest of the night agreeing to anything she wanted. 

All he wanted was her. 


	7. Chapter 7

She woke slowly. The familiar sounds of each morning on Colonial One were not present, and she felt an initial sense of panicked disorientation until the weight around her waist tightened and she registered the firm warmth of the body pressed against her back. 

Bill. 

She closed her eyes with a contented smile and snuggled back into his body humming when his nose brushed her hair out of the way and his lips pressed against the skin right behind her ear. 

“Good Morning,” he whispered, and a shiver raced down her spine. Her heart started racing, and she squeezed her eyes closed tighter as the memories from the night before came rushing to the forefront of her mind. 

“Did you sleep okay?” he asked against the skin of her shoulder, and she marveled at the difference between the man who seemed so unsure these past few months and the one currently trailing his lips over her skin in the most confident way. 

“I’m sure I’ve never slept so good,” she answered and the truth of her words made her heart feel light. 

This was so good and so very right. They should have done this a long time ago, but at least they’d finally taken the final step forward. 

“There’s really no going back now is there?” she thought aloud and felt him grow still behind her. 

“Do you want to go back to how things were?” he asked quietly, and her stomach clenched at the uncertainty that colored his words. She certainly wouldn’t allow him to have a second of doubt as to how she felt and what she wanted for them. 

She turned in his arms and took his face between her palms with a delighted smile. “Not a chance. I’m all you get now for the rest of forever, Bill Adama, so you better enjoy me.” 

Relief flickered in his eyes. “Oh, I intend to,” he promised and his mouth found hers as he proceeded to remind her just how serious he was about keeping his word. 

Much later she stood in front of the mirror in the head adjusting the way her shirt laid to ensure it covered the dark mark forming above her right breast. She smirked with a shake of her head and cast him a glance in the mirror as he moved around her to grab his comb. 

“I told you I’d be careful. I knew exactly how high I could go so it could be covered,” he said and his smug smile made her own smile grow. 

She moved to stand in the doorway giving him access to the mirror and watched him comb his hair into place. “Such a clever man. Dare I ask how you knew exactly where the line of demarcation was?” 

“I’m a tactician, Laura,” he replied without so much as a glance in her direction. “It’s my job to plan and prepare.” 

“Uh-huh. Funny. I don’t remember this particular battle plan ever coming up in any of the meetings we’ve had.” 

He looked over at her. His face held its impassive expression, but his eyes sparked with mirth and made her heart feel light. “I told you in the very beginning, Laura. I often hold back strategic military information for the safety of the fleet.” 

She laughed at that and crossed her arms over her chest as she called him out. “Sounds like holding back information that you’ve been checking out my chest was more for your protection than the fleet’s.” 

He put the comb away and turned to face her with that smug look once more on his face. “It was a military decision either way. No need to involve the civilian government.” 

She pushed off the door frame and took the two small steps necessary to bring herself into his personal space. Her hands slid up his chest to link behind his neck. “Such a cheeky man I’ve bound myself to.” 

His arms wrapped around her waist bringing her body flush with his. “You made your choice, and now you have to stick to it.” 

“Oh, I intend to,” she promised before reaching up and kissing him slowly and thoroughly. They were both smiling happily as they pulled away, but then her look turned pensive. 

“I don’t think we should tell anyone yet....about us,” she said and watched his expression carefully to gauge his reaction. 

“Okay,” he agreed and her brow rose in surprise. 

“Okay? You’re fine with that?” 

“Laura, I love you,” he said and his hand started to move slowly up and down her back as he tried to explain, “Announcing it to the fleet or keeping it just between us makes no difference to me as long as we can enjoy each other when we’re together.” 

She felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to keep them at bay as she tried to put her thoughts into words. “I just...I don’t want them to ruin this. The two highest-ranking members of humanity sleeping together isn’t exactly going to go over well.” 

“Is that all we’re doing? Sleeping together?” he teased and her mouth moved into the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. 

“Sleeping together...creating a life together...growing old together...all of it,” she said softly, and he reached his hand up to brush her cheek with the backs of his fingers. 

“Sounds like we’ll be busy then.” 

“Mmm...hmm,” she agreed and reached up to wrap her fingers around his wrist. 

He turned his hand to cup her cheek, and his eyes held hers with so much promise and devotion she thought her heart would burst. “They can’t ruin this, Laura. We’ve already weathered so much together. What we’ve made together is built to last and no one can rob us of it.” 

“I know but...” 

“I get it, and I agree with you,” he interrupted. “We’ll keep it between us for now and figure it out as we go...but I plan to enjoy every second of it with you.” 

“Me too, Bill.” 

“In the meantime, we still have at least two more nights together before your FTL is fixed,” he reminded her and watched as her expression turned happy at the thought. 

“That we do, Sir.” 

He nodded with his own expression turning serious. “I should probably be upfront about something though.” 

“What is that?” she asked and a pang of fear touched her belly. 

He sighed and looked her straight in the eyes as he confessed, “I’m going to have a really hard time paying attention to your notes on fuel consumption now that I’ve seen you naked.” 

Her laugh made his heart swell. 

He watched as Laura and Tory spoke quietly across the room. It was a different experience watching Laura now after everything they’d shared last night. There were no more doubts or insecurities clouding his view of her. The longing to be loved by her was replaced with the longing to be alone with her and pick up where they’d left off that morning. He smiled to himself. He thought she was distracting before, but he had no hope of focusing after the memories they’d made last night. The knowing look she’d kept casting his way during their meeting certainly hadn’t helped anything, but it was comforting to know her mind was as clouded as his own. 

“The President’s looking awfully chipper this morning,” Saul commented sidling up to him and pulling him from his thoughts. 

He tried to keep his tone and expression neutral as he replied, “Is she? I hadn’t noticed.” 

Fighting to keep the smirk from his lips, Saul pushed his old friend a little more. “I thought you might be bunking in my quarters last night when I heard you’d given yours to the President, but you never showed up.” 

“Yeah....it was pretty late when the President and I finished going over reports. I just crashed on the couch,” he lied and suddenly found the report in his hands to be riveting. 

Saul bit his tongue and gave himself a moment before pressing further, “Well....when you come over tonight, I’ll pull out the good stuff and it’ll be like old times.” 

Saul swore he could hear the cogs turning in his old friend’s brain as he worked to come up with a reasonable excuse and steeled himself to keep a straight face. 

You know,” Bill started, “I think it might just be easier if I use the couch in my quarters. It’s just to sleep for a few hours, and it worked out okay last night.” 

Having more fun than he’d had in a while, Saul bit the inside of his cheek to keep it from showing. “Yeah, but I’m sure the President would like a little space for herself.” 

“I’ll check with her and get back to you. I should probably see what Chief needed down on the hangar deck,” Bill said and turned to leave the Ward Room without waiting for a response from his XO. 

“Uh-huh,” Saul chuckled and shook his head. He shot a glance at the President who had a confused look marring her features as she watched the Admiral beat a hasty retreat. Her eyes turned to his, and he offered her an innocent shrug as he started to stack the discarded reports. He whistled happily thinking that he was really going to enjoy this. 

She was restless and tried her best not to show it as she and Tory worked on rearranging her schedule for the next couple of days to accommodate their unexpected stay on the Galactica. She commented and nodded in all the right places. Her responses were well composed and informative, but she was mentally checking the clock again and counting down the minutes. She just wanted to be done for the day and settled in a certain Admiral’s quarters for the evening. 

“Everything okay?” Tory asked and she looked up at her aid guiltily. 

“I’m sorry, Tory. I’m just a bit distracted today. I promise I’m listening. Let’s keep going.” 

Instead of going back to the report, Tory hesitated for a moment before squaring her shoulders and speaking up. “If you don’t mind me saying so, ma’am, you’ve seemed a bit.... melancholy...these last few days...as though something was bothering you,” she said as tactfully as she could, “but this morning you looked happy and relaxed. I was hoping that meant you and the Admiral had managed to...clear the air.” 

Laura couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. They had more than cleared the air. She fought to keep the color from running up her neck and coating her cheeks as she tucked away the memories of their time together. 

She cleared her throat and donned her presidential mask. “Yes...we worked through our...tension...It was just a misunderstanding...but we’ve certainly straightened things out now. Thank you for your concern.” 

Tory smiled kindly and turned her eyes back to the report. She had a sneaking suspicion as to just how they managed to straighten things out, but she’d let the President believe that no one was the wiser. She deserved a bit of happiness, and she would do what she could to ensure that Laura got it. 

Bill turned when he heard the hatch open and smiled as Laura stepped through and sealed it behind her. Her smile was breathtaking and happiness danced in her eyes as she made her way to where he stood. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tiptoed up to kiss him deeply. His arms snaked around her waist to pull her close as he drank her in until his lungs burned from lack of air. Her eyes were closed when she pulled away but the smile was still as full on her mouth as she whispered, “I’ve wanted to do that all day.” 

“Me too,” he replied and leaned down to cover her lips again. 

The sound of knocking against the hatch had them pulling apart with frustrated sighs. 

“Weren’t you supposed to put your boots outside the hatch or something?” She asked, and he chuckled as they put a respectable distance between them before he called out to allow entry to their guest. 

Saul stepped in and raised a brow as he noted the presence of the President and the slight coloring of her cheeks but was wise enough not to comment on it directly. 

“Here are the reports you asked for,” he said and passed the files over to his friend. He found that he was in the mood to test the waters a bit and remembering his amusement from earlier that morning, decided to have a little fun with the two of them. He cleared his throat and waited for Bill’s eyes to focus on him before he spoke. 

“Want me to stay and help out with the paperwork? You might have an early night if the three of us tackle it together. I’m sure the President would be willing to help if it means getting you off the couch and down the hall to my place for the night.” 

Being Bill Adama's best friend for more years than either of them could count enabled him to catch the slight flash of panic in the old man's eyes before the legendary Adama stoicism took over. It was all he could do to keep the smirk off of his own face. The President shot a look to Bill before her years of politics took over. 

“If only that were the only stack of reports we had to work through tonight, Colonel. I’m afraid my stack beats yours and we’re in for a late night either way. No need for all three of us to suffer. You might as well run while you can.” 

She was good. He’d give her that, but he was in the mood to push her buttons. 

“Guess you don’t mind elbowing the old man in his side when he starts snoring then or you’d be happy to kick him out.” 

A quick flicker of recognition raced through her eyes, and her words were measured as she tried not to tip their hand. 

“You know, I was so exhausted by the time I finally made it to sleep last night I probably wouldn’t have even heard the ship klaxons going off, but thanks for the heads up, Colonel. I’ll make sure to keep something by the rack tonight. I’ve got pretty good aim. I bet I could hit the couch from there.” 

“I have no doubt you could get him to stop, madam president," he replied with a smirk. "We’ll good hunting then.” 

“Mmm-hmm” she agreed with a forced smile and warning glint in her eyes. It only caused the corners of Saul’s mouth to curl up, but he nodded back and turned to go. 

“Thanks for the reports, Colonel,” Bill called out as his XO made his way out of the hatch, and turned the wheel to secure the hatch behind him before turning back to Laura. 

Laura's eyes narrowed as she stared at the closed hatch. “He knows.” 

“No, he doesn’t,” he argued with a shake of his head, but she turned her gaze on him and her hands moved to her hips.

“Of course, he does! He was just trying to bait us right then.” 

“Because he suspects,” he explained as he moved closer to her, “but he doesn’t know for sure.” 

Her eyes narrowed again as she looked up at him, but her hands moved automatically to his chest and slid up to his shoulders. “Seems like you’re just parsing words.” 

“Seems like you’re being paranoid,” he countered with a smirk and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

She rolled her eyes but the grin pulling at the corners of her lips gave her away. “Point taken,” she conceded, and he smiled and nodded towards the hatch. 

“Want me to go put my boots outside the hatch now?” he asked as his hands found their way to her hips to pull her close. 

“I think we should just make sure it’s locked,” she murmured as her lips brushed over his. 

His fingers found the buttons on her jacket and went to work. “Agreed,” he murmured against her lips, and by mutual agreement, all further discussion was tabled for later...much later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Thanks for sticking with this story and leaving such kind and encouraging feedback! Hope you enjoy this latest addition.


	8. Chapter 8

She had come to the conclusion that their mornings together were her favorite. Waking up slowly to the comforting warmth and weight of Bill Adama pressed against her, feeling his lips pressing soft kisses against her skin, talking quietly as they took their time waking up—all of these things brought her more joy and contentment than she could find the words to express. She would miss this more than anything when she went back to Colonial One later that day. She closed her eyes and tried to will the melancholy away.

“Stop thinking, Laura,” he murmured against her skin, and she grinned knowing how well he knew her. 

“I’m not thinking.” 

“Liar.” 

She giggled and turned in his arms. Her fingertips brushed the hair at his temple as his arms settled around her waist. 

“Hi,” she whispered once they settled and delighted in the affectionate smile spreading across his mouth. 

“Hi,” he whispered back and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She hummed happily, and he raised his hand to cup her cheek. 

“So beautiful.” 

“So biased,” she retorted, but her heart soared at his words. Being called beautiful by William Adama carried more weight than any other time she had ever heard those words before. He didn’t just say it. He made her feel it. 

His thumb swept over her cheek. “No, I’m not,” he argued, “but I’ll keep telling you until you believe me.” 

“Mmm...I don’t know. It might take a while.” 

“Of course, it will. You’re stubborn,” he replied and grunted as her hand playfully connected with his ribs. “But I’ll make the time.” 

“Because you love me?” 

“Because I love you, and you’re beautiful.” 

“Sorry, still don’t believe it, but...I love you too, ” she shrugged and pretended to give it some thought, “ So...Sir, why don’t you try to convince me with actions instead of words.” 

“Challenge excepted,” he grinned before proceeding to make her feel very, very beautiful. 

She smiled more than she ever remembered smiling in her life even before the attacks. She couldn’t seem to help it. She knew that the newness of their relationship would wear off, and the reality of their situation would eventually overwhelm the almost giddy happiness she’d found over the last few days, but until then she planned to enjoy every second of it. 

It helped to know that Bill was as lovesick and happy as she was. She’d catch his eyes in a meeting and see past his walled-off expression to the spark of mischief in his eyes. It was a wonder they were managing to keep it a secret at all with as hard of a time as they were having hiding their happiness. Of course, the day to day running of the fleet as the two highest-ranking leaders did manage to keep them grounded and sufficiently professional. It’s what made the time curled up on the couch reading together each evening and their early morning conversations in bed so wonderful. They had the chance to bask in their newly found bliss instead of having to hide it away. She was really, really going to miss it. 

She was waiting in his quarters when he finished his shift in the CIC that evening, and his eyes caught her packed bag as a resigned sigh left his lips. 

“I have to go back to Colonial One,” she said with a sad shrug of her shoulders. 

“I know,” he sighed and watched as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in a rare show of vulnerability. He knew that he would have a hard time with her leaving, but he never expected this would be so hard for her. 

He reached down and took her hands in his own. His thumbs brushed over her knuckles, and he tugged her gently into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her forehead against his chest. “I have a meeting here in a couple of days...maybe we could have dinner before I have to head back?” She offered and held him close. 

“Why don’t you come the night before....you could have an earlier start...work from Galactica for the day,” he countered and felt her lips curl into a smile against his shoulder. 

“Think you could find guest quarters for me, Sir?” 

“I think I can find guest quarters for Miss Foster. You’ll have to bunk with me I’m afraid.” 

She pulled back just far enough to be able to look at him, and his heart skipped at the playful look in her eyes as she pretended to consider his offer. “Well...it’s your ship...you make the rules. Throw in dinner and I'll skip the fake protest I had planned.” 

“Deal.” 

Her smile faded, and she glanced towards her bag resting on the floor with a heavy sigh. “I should go. Would you mind calling later once you’ve finished for the night?” 

“I’d already planned to,” he answered, and a smile found its way to her lips again. 

“Mmm...good. I’ll look forward to it.” 

“Me too,” he replied softly and stole one more long, slow kiss before releasing her from his arms and picking up her bag to walk her to the hangar deck. 

A few hours later he walked back into his quarters after being called to the CIC and felt the emptiness settle over him like the oppressive heat of summer. He had always felt at home and comfortable in his quarters before but never realized how much was missing until he’d shared it with Laura these past few days. He already missed coming home to find her curled up on the couch with a book and delighted smile and missed seeing her things placed neatly here and there amongst his own. It all felt empty without her.

He missed her. 

He sighed heavily and moved towards the head to get a shower and get ready for bed. He’d already eaten with Kara in the officer’s mess because he just couldn’t bring himself to come back to his quarters and have dinner without Laura here. He wondered how she was doing, and quickly went through his evening routine so that he could talk to her. 

It was only a short while later before he was grabbing the book they’d been working on and crawling into his rack trying and failing not to think about how much he missed having her in it. He picked up the handset from the wall and requested a secure connection to Colonial One. 

“It was a terrible idea to keep this a secret,” she said as soon as the call connected, and he grinned at her petulant tone. 

“I thought you said you wanted to keep this just between us for a while so that we can enjoy it,” he reminded her, and if he closed his eyes, he could clearly picture the look of feigned annoyance she was casting him through the phone. 

“Well...I’m not enjoying being a ship apart after three days of getting to share a bed with you.” 

“Me either.” 

“Yeah...so let’s just make a public announcement over the wireless right now, and I can be over there in half an hour.” 

He loved that idea and wanted more than anything to take her up on it...but he knew her. “You really think you’ll still feel this way in the morning?” 

“Probably not," she conceded with a huff of frustration, "...but I definitely will by tomorrow night when I get back into this empty bed that’s not yours again.” 

“And when the press gets wind of it and our privacy is shot to hell?” 

“Ugh...I hate it when you’re the voice of reason and don’t just give in to me.” 

He smiled and closed his eyes conjuring her look of frustration from his memories. “No, you don’t.” 

“No, I don’t,” she sighed, “but I really miss you.” Her voice was velvety soft and full of so much longing that he felt the ache seep into his bones. 

“I really miss you too,” he replied softly. The melancholy started flooding the room again, and he tried to find the elusive silver lining in their current situation. “It’s just two nights and then you’ll be here for the whole night taking up half my rack.” 

“Yes...that’s true,” she conceded, “But I’m not loving how well you’re handling this arrangement.” 

“Laura, it’s all I can do not to fly a Raptor over there myself to pick you up. It’s lonely here without you and my pillow smelling like your shampoo certainly isn’t helping. I want you here with me...but I want to do this the right way...I don’t want you to have any regrets about how we handle this.” 

Of course, he was considering what she needed in this. She was sure she would never come to fully know the bounds that this man would go to for her, but she was determined to repay it in equal measures. She closed her eyes and clutched the handset tighter with one hand while the other brushed the tears from her cheeks. “I love you, Bill.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Oh, I know,” she smiled happily and settled more comfortably in her cot, “I could never doubt it now.” 

“Good. You’ll never have to. Now, close your eyes, Roslin. I think we were on Chapter 7,” he ordered, and she grinned as she closed her eyes and let the cadence of his voice as he read to her lull her into contentment. 

Two very long days later and she was finally back on Galactica. If she seemed a little too chipper on the ride over, Tory was wise enough not to mention it. 

Her heart started racing as the raptor door slowly opened, and her eyes landed on her beloved Admiral waiting to welcome her aboard. She bit the inside of her cheek to try to keep her excitement contained but her eyes were dancing, and the smile on his face blew her efforts out of the water. 

“Madam President,” he greeted as he offered his hand to help her down, and she decided there was something extra in the way that he said her title that made it feel just a hint provocative. 

“Admiral,” she returned, and she’d swear up and down that the lower tone to her own voice was completely unintentional. 

He nodded to the officer standing a few steps behind him and the man moved forward to take their bags. 

“Petty Officer Fischer will take your things to guest quarters while we head to the Wardroom to get you squared away for the day,” Bill explained and offered his arm to Laura as they began to walk. 

“Thank you, Admiral, I hope we aren’t inconveniencing you too much staying the night,” she offered politically and warned her thumb not to stroke the arm it was resting on. 

“Not at all, Madam President, you’re always welcome here,” he replied just as formally. 

A cough from Tory had Laura’s eyes flitting to her in concern, but the aid just waved them off. “Just something in my throat,” she explained, but Laura’s eyes stayed on her a moment longer as suspicion wrestled with concern. 

She was distracted a moment later as they approached the Wardroom and Bill told them to alert the guards if they needed anything before leaving them to head to the CIC. Laura tried not to let her frustration show. They really needed to come up with a way to reunite privately so that they could do it properly. She'd like to at least be able to hug him after days apart. She glanced at the clock and mentally calculated how much longer it would be before she could make her way to his quarters for the night. Tory passing her the files they would need for the day pulled her from her thoughts, and she squared her shoulders as the mantle of President settled into place. 

She had work to do. 

Several hours later, she had just said goodbye to Tory for the day and stepped past her guards and into the hallway when she saw Bill rounding the corner and moving in the opposite direction. 

“Admiral,” she called out and his head popped up in delighted surprise. He turned and moved back in her direction. 

“Done for the day?” he asked, and she kept her tone professional mindful of the guards around them. 

“Yes, we actually finished early for a change. Are you done with your shift?” 

“Almost,” he replied, “I just need to stop by the rec room and drop off a report I want Starbuck to look over. Care to walk with me?” 

“I’d be happy to,” she responded with a warm smile, and he turned towards her guards. 

“Gentlemen, I don’t think the President will mind if you take the night off and enjoy some leisure time. I’ll make sure she is well taken care of.” 

They hesitated and Laura smiled and held up her hand in feigned pledge, “I promise to do what the Admiral says and stay out of trouble.” 

A smirk pulled at the corner of Wagner’s mouth and she felt the beginnings of victory, “Seriously, gentlemen, this is a rare opportunity to have some free time aboard Galactica. Go and enjoy catching up with friends. The Admiral won’t let anything happen to me.” 

She realized later upon reflection that it was that final reminder of who she would be with that finally got them to cave. They both knew beyond a doubt that the Admiral would never allow harm to come to her on his watch. There was no one in the Fleet that she would be safer with. 

They nodded and then saluted the Admiral before moving past them in search of friends they had aboard the ship. 

She turned back to Bill with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “Why do I feel like a teenager who just tricked her parents into letting her go to her boyfriend’s house unchaperoned.” 

“And without a curfew no less,” he played along with a wide grin. “Let’s go drop this off to Kara and get to my quarters before they realize what we’ve done.” 

“Agreed!” she said and took the arm he offered as they made their way to the officer’s rec room in search of Kara. 

The room was loud and filled with smoke when they got there. She should have known Doc Cottle was present by the thick cloud that engulfed the room. He sat at a table with Kara, Lee, and Helo, and she wondered how they each managed to get their hands on cigars so regularly at the end of the worlds. 

"Madam President,” Kara called out as she saw them enter, “we’ve just started a triad tournament if you and the Admiral care to join in. 

“Well....actually...,” Laura hedged, but Kara shook her head with a knowing grin. 

"It’s fine. I know you don’t get that much time together so no pressure, but you’re always welcome. I’m sure you’ve already got...plans...” 

The suggestion in her words was obvious and a blush rushed up Laura’s neck to settle on her cheeks. “Lieutenant Thrace, The Admiral and I are just..." 

“Oh, please don’t tell me you’re going to try to deny it,” Kara interrupted as she dealt the next round of cards. “It gets old pretending like we don’t know.” 

Before a stunned Laura could utter a response a look of alarm flooded Lee’s expression, “Wait…you two are together?” 

Laura sighed. There was clearly no use denying it. She glanced to Bill who merely shrugged his shoulders in deference to whatever she chose to respond with. She cleared her throat nervously, “Well…it’s new...” 

"Yeah right!” Kara snorted, “You guys have been together since Kobol.” 

“No, we haven’t,” she argued, but no one seemed convinced. 

“They’ve certainly been together since we went and checked out that planet for food,” Cottle piped in, and Laura’s eyes flew to him in surprise. 

“What? No, we have not!” 

Cottle took a long draw from his cigar with a roll of his eyes. “Young lady, you weren’t exactly discreet. Sneaking off to check out grain...” 

Her eyes narrowed and she stared down the old doctor which only made him look back at her in challenge. She rolled her eyes and explained, “We were actually checking out the grain, thank you very much. We brought you back samples and everything." 

Helo laughed and shook his head as he studied the cards in his hand, "Yeah…and then you had to discuss the grain that night in your tent." 

Laura crossed her arms over her chest and turned her attention to her suspiciously silent Admiral, “You wanna jump in here, Bill?” 

"No,” he answered, and the look she shot him would have obliterated a lesser man. 

She turned back to the group with a sigh and explained, “It was raining and cold. All we did was sleep.” 

Cottle grinned enjoying this way more than a grown man should, “Uh-huh that’s why you two were looking so happy the next morning and a little too quick to avoid questions.” 

Laura’s hands moved to her hips with a frustrated huff. He may have had a point on that one, but she wasn't going to acknowledge it. “Why am I even defending myself right now? This isn’t any of your business.” 

Kara took a sip from the bottle in front of her and smiled indulgently at Laura. “We’re just saying there’s no reason to fudge the numbers we’ve known this whole time you were together.” 

“But we weren’t,” she countered calmly. “We’ve been together barely a week now.” 

“Uh-huh...sure,” Kara muttered around the bottle at her lips. 

She'd airlocked Cylons and kept the remaining members of humanity on the brink of extinction alive and persevering. There was absolutely no reason she should find herself flustered by these people...but they mattered to Bill, and she had come to realize over the last several months that they mattered to her too. She found herself bathed in memories of late-night talks with her sisters teasing each other over boys, and it struck her why this felt familiar. These people were her family now. She lifted her chin daring anyone to contradict her as she admitted, “Six days. We’ve been together for six days.” 

“Wow...that’s really specific,” Lee groaned, and Kara’s attention turned to him with clear delight over his discomfort. 

“Oh, I’m sure she can give you some specifics, Lee! Madam Pres, How is the Admiral in...” 

“Okay!” Laura interrupted quickly with a wave of her hand and eyes closed as if she could disappear from the room and current speculation, “I’m going to draw the line right there.” 

“Oh thank the gods,” Lee breathed in relief, and Kara and Helo chuckled around him. 

She turned to Bill with narrowed eyes. “You are being absolutely no help.” 

“Fine,” he said with a look of playful defiance aimed at Laura. “We’ve really been together since the decommissioning ceremony. She just found me so charming that day discussing computer networking...” 

“You liar!” she called out but a grin played across her mouth, and he smiled back enjoying seeing her interacting with his crew this way even if he didn’t love the topic of their conversation. 

Kara crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. “Okay, well I know that’s not right. A few of us thought you’d murder each other before we could get her off the ship.” 

“It’s true,” Cottle agreed. “They had me on standby.” 

“I think that outcome seems likely now,” Lee chimed in with a smirk and knowing look cast towards his father. 

Laura looked at Bill with a raised brow as though she were contemplating the suggestion, but the way his eyes danced in delighted challenge had a smile growing across her face. She’d never seen him so happy, and the very idea that she was the source of it had her heart swelling with love and affection. 

“It’s really only been six days,” he conceded “but I’ve loved her all this time.” 

“Hmm...” she shook her head as moisture pricked at the corner of her eyes. “alright. You get to live, but on that note, the Admiral owes me dinner now, and some cleaner air to breathe. You guys have fun.” 

“Oh, you guys have fun too!” Kara called out as they made their way out of the rec room. 

“Please stop,” Lee groaned which only encouraged Kara more. 

“What? What do you think they do with all that alone time...” 

“I hate you,” they heard Lee mutter, and Kara’s laugh filled the hallway as they walked away with as much dignity as they could muster. 

“Well so much for secrecy,” Laura sighed once they had safely stepped into the Admiral’s quarters and closed the hatch behind them. 

“They’ll be discreet,” he tried to console and studied her face to see how she was handling this latest development. 

“What does it matter?” she shrugged slipping out of her shoes as her fingers went to work on the buttons of her jacket, “Apparently, everyone knows and thinks it’s been going on much longer than it has been, which is rather frustrating when you consider that it _should_ have been going on much longer than it has been.” 

“That’s true,” he conceded and then looked at her with concern filling his eyes. “You okay?” 

“Are you kidding?” she huffed but a slow smile blossomed across her face. “Now we don’t have to announce it to the fleet...but more importantly...I don’t have to care about being in your quarters tonight...or the next night...” she trailed off as she moved to stand in front of him. 

“You planning to just move in?” he teased as his arms found their way around her waist and he tugged her closer. 

“Hmm...now there’s a thought,” she whispered with a playful light filling her eyes, but then her look turned contemplative as she continued, “We still have to maintain a level of decorum considering our positions. They’ve been okay with things so far because we really haven’t given them anything to not be okay with. I’d rather not press our luck. But...I think I could convince Tory to gradually start having more of my meetings take place here...build up to convincing everyone that it would just make more sense for me to stay here since I’m working here so much anyway.” 

“Or until you get frustrated and decide to just make an announcement,” he teased as his thumbs stroked over her hip bones through the fabric of her skirt. 

“Or until then,” she agreed with a grin. 

“Well...you’re here now,” he reminded her and punctuated it with a long thorough kiss which she happily returned. She'd spent all day wanting to kiss this man, and she certainly wasn't going to waste any opportunity to do so. 

Her eyes remained closed with a blissful smile hovering over her lips as they pulled away. “Indeed I am, Sir, perhaps we should table this discussion for another time and make the most of our evening.” 

“So say we all.” 

He pressed another kiss to her lips and studied her carefully as he pulled away. “You’re really okay?” 

“Bill, the only reason I wanted to keep it secret was to give us a small measure of privacy in our very public and scrutinized lives....but they think they’ve known for months and no one is making a fuss over it. I don’t have any plans to confirm all the details for anyone, but I’m relieved that we can be a little more relaxed about it now. I’m still a little miffed I can’t greet you with a kiss on the hangar deck," she teased, "but I’ll survive if we get to have time like this. Are you okay?” 

“Never better,” he replied, and her heart fluttered knowing he really meant it. 

“Good,” she smiled as her hands smoothed over the front of his uniform. When she looked back up at him her eyes were darker and full of promise. “You order dinner, and then, _Admiral_ , I could really use your help in the shower while we wait.” 

“Anything you need, Madam President,” he agreed and pressed his lips to hers again before she could leave his arms. 

"Anything?" she hummed and then moved to make her way towards the head. “Well then...I’ll work on a list while I wait for you,” she called out over her shoulder, and he shook his head thoroughly enjoying this relaxed playful side of her. 

“I’m inclined to think that you already have one.” 

Her laugh ringing out across his quarters was the only confirmation he needed. 

He ordered dinner but told the officer to wait at least a good thirty minutes before bringing it. He had a list to work on. 

Sometimes, in the quiet hours, he wonders what he could have possibly done to deserve to have the rare wonder that is Laura Roslin as a staple in his life. To have even survived the mass annihilation of the human race is in itself a gift, but to have been thrown into this new evolution of survival with someone of her strength and inner beauty is one of the greatest gifts he could imagine. Nights like tonight, however, as he watches her sleep with her head pillowed on his shoulder, he wonders which of the gods he doesn’t believe in could have possibly found him worthy enough to be loved by their greatest creation. He knew better than to question it. 

Instead, he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head with a silent prayer of thanks as he joined her in sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. Your encouragement and kind words have really made this so enjoyable to write. Thank you!


End file.
